The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Style
by otaku9
Summary: In the world, there are two different worlds in the world. The human world, and Dissidia, a magical realm where warriors, powerful beings with the ability to fight, live. Cecil, a young warrior prince falls in love with the human prince Firion. In order to be with him, well you know the story. Rated for being Final Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

Right upon the ocean's bright blue waters lay a majestic ship that was flying through the water like a bird in the sky.

On it, the passengers were singing merrily to a tune played by a girl with bright green hair.

"Wow!" A boy with short brown hair called out, "Let's sing another one!"

"Let's not and say we did." Another boy with short brown hair grumbled to the other.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A man with blonde spiky hair gazed out over the clear, blue water.

"I couldn't agree more!" Another blonde boy said next to him, his arms up as if to hug the WHOLE ocean!

"I guess," A small boy said from over the bow, "If you _like _that sort of thing."

"Yeah," A man with white spiky hair covered with a bandana walked up to the two blonde boys, "It is beautiful."

"I bet they're watching us right now." The older blonde boy mused. "Who are?" The younger one said.

"You know," The older boy said, "The warriors."

"Please don't tell me you believe in warriors, Cloud?" A tall pink haired girl said, glaring at the boy from her barrel.

"Yeah!" The younger blonde haired boy agreed. "There's no such things as warriors!"

"Oh," Cloud sighed and shook his head, "How wrong you guys are."

* * *

Cloud was right, though; below the ship, farther and farther than any human could swim, lay a great, majestic city.

This city was known as Dissidia and it has been unknown by the humans for as long as any of the people could remember.

The normally bustling city was even more rowdy as all the warriors headed into a big, beautiful stadium, crowding each seat, overlooking the wide center of the arena.

Today, a concert was to be held in Dissidia's beloved king, Chaos's honor. The concert would be performed by his 8 sons and one daughter and it would be led by his most trusted advisor.

"I am really looking forward to this performance, Garland." Chaos said, in his huge, glamorous chariot led by fiery red horses (yes I know I said underwater but, in my story, there's a portal that leads to Dissidia).

"Your majesty," The tall armored man promised Chaos, "This will be the finest performance I have ever conducted. Your children, they will be spectacular."

"Yes," Chaos mused, one of his many hands on his head, "And especially my little Cecil."

It was obvious to everyone that Cecil was Chaos's favorite child. That boy had the mighty Chaos wrapped around his little finger, which was bigger than Cecil's whole hand.

"Yes, yes," Garland agreed, "He has the most beautiful voice." When Chaos's chariot rode off to the entrance, Garland walked away and said, "If only he would show up for rehearsals once in a while.

Inside, the people's chattering was cut short as a Moogle, a fluffy plush animal said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting His Royal Majesty, the great, the powerful, the beloved, King Chaos, Kupo!"

And the horses jumped, leading the chariot behind them. The small man helped Chaos out of his chariot and into his special seat for the show. Just then, a big, metal chariot led by two metal horses galloped into the arena into the center.

Garland got up and headed to his music stand, tapping his baton to begin.

As the music played, suddenly, big poofy feathers entered the arena.

_"We are the children of Chaos," _His children sang, flinging their feathers off of them.

_"Great father who loves us and named us well._

_"Mateus,"_ A tall man all dressed in yellow with horns on his head danced in the middle, twirling his staff,

_"Golbez,"_ A big man in black armor summoned black orbs that circled across the arena,

_"Exdeath,"_ A man in huge blue armor made a black wormhole appear in his hands, growing bigger and bigger,

_"Sephiroth,"_ A tall man with long silver hair landed onto the ground, his black wing in the air, dark clouds swirling around him,

_"Ultimecia," _An older woman appeared, wearing a Griever headdress, and Griever full-length gloves,

_"Kuja,"_ A young man with long white hair circled white orbs around himself and out to the audience,

_"Jecht,"_ A big man with no shirt stabbed his huge sword into the ground, causing a huge crack in the ground.

_"And then there is the youngest in his musical debut. Our eighth little brother, we're presenting him to you," _A ginormous crystal appeared in the center.

_"To sing a song Garland wrote, his voice is like a bell. He's our brother Cec-"_

Everyone gasped as they looked in the crystal and saw it…..empty!

Garland looked up at his king, who was getting madder and madder by the minute.

"Ceccccccciiiiii!" He yelled out, his yell echoing across the kingdom.

* * *

"Cecil," A tall man with short blonde hair and metal armor peeked out from the bushes, looking at the white-haired younger man ahead of him, "I-I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Aw, come on, Gabranth," Cecil turned back to the older man, "Don't be such a cowardly chocobo."

Next thing they both knew, a blue train sped right through the area. Quick as a flash, Cecil jumped through an open window inside the train.

"I'm going to regret this." Gabranth said as he jumped through the same window Cecil did.

"Glad you could come!" Cecil smiled at the older man. "Come on, then, we have to search for stuff for my collection!" And he ran off into the next car.

Gabranth sighed and shook his head.

Unlike the other warriors, Cecil has always been curious about the humans.

Unfortunately, his father forbid access with the humans and leaving Dissidia for the human world. But his father's rules didn't stop the youth from finding out everything about the humans as he could.

"Cecil!" Gabranth ran after the boy. "We shouldn't be here! Besides, what about the concert?"

"I'll be on time for the concert!" Cecil called out, examining under the seats of the trains.

Then, Cecil's eyes fell across a treasure chest that was right in front of the front seat of the car. These treasure chests are always seen randomly around Dissidia with items specially for the warriors.

But a couple of times, Cecil had found some strange stuff that didn't fit the needs of the warriors.

Cautiously, Cecil opened the treasure chest and found a red pointy thing in the chest.

"Huh?" Cecil said, examining this red item, "I wonder what this is."

"Cecil!" Gabranth yelled, running up to him, "We have to get out of here!" He pulled out two swords and placed them together, making one sword.

"Why?" Cecil asked, confused. Gabranth pulled him up by his white armor and turned him around.

A giant snake-like creature floated up in the sky right in front of them.

"Well," Cecil said, summoning his shining sword, "I was looking for a fight."

Cecil is not only the favorite child of the king, but also a great warrior with the ability to change his Job from a Dark Knight to a Paladin.

Cecil attacked the monster in a black armor, his Dark Knight form, stabbing it several times before firing an orb of darkness at him. Then, when he jumped up in the air, he transformed, back in his white armor, his Paladin form.

"Beneath the light," He said, diving in a rising arc, "Comes judgement!" And slammed the Levithan.

Behind him, Gabranth charged the Levithan, do a combo on it over and over.

"Retribution's blade. You will be judged! I'll cleave you!" He yelled.

Cecil spun slashing his sword as he did, hitting the monster several times in his Paladin form. "To the skies! Fleeting blade!"

Gabranth charged his swords with energy and sliced them through the air, firing blades of energy at the Levithan as he did. "Destruction! Your life ends here!" He yelled.

Cecil made his blade disappear in exchange for a shining red one that appeared in his hand. "I know my course!" Cecil yelled, holding out this new blade.

Because he held this blade, he was now in his Ex Mode.

An Ex Mode is when a warrior reaches the height of their power. With it, they get new powers and a whole set of attacks to use on their enemies.

"Hatred is what drives me!" Gabranth yelled, going in his Ex Mode. He wore a metal helmet with horns, separated his one sword back into two, and glowed with a red and black aura.

Cecil launched a series of attacks on the Levithan and began to activate his Ex Burst.

This is the set of attacks each and every warrior gets. When they activate it, they enter into some kind of realm or something like that.

Gabranth did a series of attacks as well, and activated his Ex Burst as well.

"This will seal it! The moon leads me!" Cecil cried out, charging himself up with energy.

While he was doing this, Gabranth summoned a red and black orb in his hand, which went into his two hands. He blasted them at the Levithan.

"Know this pain!" He yelled as he did.

Cecil slashed through the monster in his Paladin form.

Gabranth punched the air, sending blasts of energy at the monster.

"Take your last breath," Gabranth whispered as he fired a whole bunch of swords at the Levithan, stabbing him all over.

"Light and darkness cast aloft!" Cecil yelled as he used a dark blade and fired dark orbs at the Levithan. Then, he slashed the monster twice in his Paladin form.

"Surrender now to oblivion!" Gabranth yelled as a giant black hole blasted the monster.

And the monster faded away.

"Whew!" Gabranth said, "That was close!"

"Yeah," Cecil agreed. Then, he picked up his collection bag and walked off.

"Wait!" Gabranth yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Gilgamesh!" Cecil answered, jumping out of the train.

"But, Cecil," Gabranth called out, jumping out of the train, "Your father said-"Dad doesn't have to know about this!" Cecil told him. "If you don't want to come with me, you don't have to!" And he flew up.

"Oh, man," Gabranth said, "I just can't let Cecil go off on his own. He'll get hurt! Or worse, his father we'll find out." And he flew up as well.

Far up above, on the water's surface, a big, red man was lounging in his folding chair drinking a nice, cool drink.

"Ah," He sighed, "It's just glorious!" The man said. White, hot sand lay around him and the water was cold and clear; just perfect.

"Gilgamesh!" A voice called out to him. He jumped out of his folding chair, which snapped and folded back up, and looked through his pair of binoculars.

From far away, he saw a young man with long white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pristine suit of white armor and a pale face.

Behind him, an older man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a silver metal armor and was holding a horned helmet.

"Warrior off the port bow! Cecil, how are you doing, kid?" He removed the binoculars to see Cecil and Gabranth right in front of him.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "You swim fast!"

Really, the red idiot was looking through the binoculars backwards, making the two seem like they were far away.

"Hey, Gilgamesh," Cecil said, giving Gilgamesh his bag, "Look at what we found!"

"Oh," Gilgamesh said, "Well, let's see." The first thing he pulled out was the red pointy item Cecil had found in the treasure chest.

"Wow!" Gilgamesh said again. He examined it like it was a very special crystal. Well my dear," Gilgamesh said, "What you've got here is a dingle hopper (yes I used the same name as the movie)!"

"A dingle hopper?" Cecil asked curiously. "Yeah," Gilgamesh said, "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair, like so."

He put the dingle hopper to the tuft of fabric on top of his head. "Just a little of this and a little of that," He said as he brushed the dingle hopper through the tuft. "And voilà!" The tuft's fabric spiked all over. "You've got gorgeous hair! How do I look?"

"It, uh, suits you." Cecil lied.

"Yeah, then," Gabranth scoffed, "How about this?" He held up something shaped like a gravy boat.

"My, my, my," Gilgamesh picked up the gravy boat-like item and scratched his helmeted head. "I haven't seen on of these in a long time."

"What is it?" Cecil asked. "This," Gilgamesh answered, "Is a lamp. Humans use these kinds of things to play music."

But when Gilgamesh attempted to play, a Carbuncle appeared. "Well, then," Gilgamesh scratched his head and attempted to play again. This time, a Shiva appeared and danced around them.

As Cecil laughed at Gilgamesh's attempts, he suddenly gasped. "The concert!" He exclaimed. "Oh, man, I completely forgot! Father's going to kill me!"

"Your father's going to kill me too because I was supposed to _escort _you to the concert!" Gabranth exclaimed.

Cecil quickly grabbed the dingle hopper and the lamp, put them in his bag, and started to swim back down. "

"Bye Gilgamesh!" He called out.

"Bye bye!" He called out to them. Then, he turned to Shiva. "Now then, about you."

_End of Chapter 1._

_By the way, the "dingle hopper" is a Red Fang._

_The lamp is the one from Final Fantasy V, where, when activated, summons come, hence Carbuncle and Shiva._

_Please review, tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, please tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 2_

"Yes, yes, run along home to your daddy," A high-pitched voice whispered.

The voice was watching a crystal ball. In it, a white haired boy and an older, armored, man were swimming down back to the portal back to Dissidia.

"When I was a king," The voice said, "I didn't just have a _concert!_ I had fabulous feasts, beautiful acrobats that flew across the sky, lights, WONDERFUL music. But now, I am just a skinny excuse for nothing while Chaos is LIVING THE GOOD LIFE!"

He sighed. "But," He looked closely at the boy, "He may just….."

"Oh, Darkness, honey," He called out to someone else in the room, "Keep an eye on this boy. He may just be of use."

"I just don't know what I am going to do with you, young man." Chaos scolded his son from his huge, fiery throne.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Cecil tried to say, "I just forgot and-"As a result of your behavior-"Careless and reckless behavior," Garland added from next to Chaos. "The celebration was, well,-"Well it was ruined that's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my career." Garlanf interrupted Chaos again, "Now thanks to you, I'm the laughingstock of all of Dissidia!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Gabranth tried to defend his friend. "See, there was this Levithan. And we were all like, blasting and slashing and 'the moon leads me' and 'surrender now to oblivion'. Then, we defeated it. And then Gilgamesh said that this was this, and that was that, and-"Gilgamesh?" Chaos questioned Gabranth.

Gabranth gasped as he realized what he had just said.

"You were in the human world again, Cecil!" Chaos yelled at his son. "Nothing happened, though!" Cecil defended himself.

Chaos sighed as he placed his upper left hand up to his forehead in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you, Cecil? If one of those monsters-those _humans_-"They're not monsters!" Cecil disagreed with Chaos.

"They're dangerous." Chaos insisted. "Do you think I want my youngest son to be captured like some kind of animal?

"I'm 17 years old, Dad. I'm not a child anymore-"Not another word!" Chaos yelled out. "And I never, NEVER want to hear of you going to the human world! Is that clear?"

Cecil's blue eyes started to fill with tears, and he ran off, followed by a concerned Gabranth.

Chaos sighed as his son left his throne room. "Garland," Chaos asked his right hand man, "Do you think I was too hard on Cecil?"

"Defintely not!" Garlan told him. "Why, if Cecil was my son, I'd show him who's in charge, who's the boss. None of this going to the human world and other things. No how, no way."

"You're right, Garland," Chaos told him. "I most certainly am." Garland agreed. "He needs to be on constant watch." "Excatly." "At all times." "Yes sir." "And you are just the warrior to do it." "Me?" Garland suddenly looked up at Chaos. "Yes, Garland," Chaos said firmly. "Now go."

Not wanting to face Chaos's wrath, and since he's so devoted to him, Garland dragged his ginormous sword on the ground, and ran after Cecil and Gabranth.

When Garland finally found the two, Cecil was going through Pandemonium, entering a purple and blue doorway to who knows where.

"This boy," Garland sighed for like the umpteenth time, "Is going to put me in a nursing home."

When he entered the same doorway as Cecil and Gabranth, he saw an old shrine, looks like one that worshipped some old king, who looked very crazy and scary.

But that wasn't _just _all there was in there. All over the place, in between cracks in the walls and floors, on the base of pillars, some cut down, and up on the second floor, were objects of many different shapes and sizes.

In the middle, Cecil was sitting there with Gabranth. "He just doesn't understand!" Cecil complained to Gabranth. "If only I could show him that humans aren't so bad. That they make the most beautiful things."

And then, Cecil started to sing. And, let's just say that Garland and Cecil's siblings were right about Cecil having the most beautiful voice.

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_ Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_ Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?"_

His voice was as beautiful as a bell and as beautiful as a Siren.

_"Look at this trove, treasures untold,_

_ How many wonders can on shrine hold?_

_ Looking around here you'd think, _

_ Sure, she's got everything._

_ I got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,_

_ I got whozits and whatzits galore._

_ You want thingamabobs? I got twenty."_

Cecil showed a whole bunch of feathers.

_"But who cares, no big deal,_

_ I want more. I wanna be, where the people are,_

_ I wanna see, wanna see them dancing, riding around in those, what's that word again?_

_ Oh, airships. Riding on chocobos, you don't get to fly, airships are used for flying, traveling,_

_ Walking around on those, what's that word again?_

_ Street. Up where they walk, up where they run, up they don't wear heavy armor_

_ Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world._

_ What would I give, if I could live, out of this, monster-infested world?_

_ What would I give to not have to carry a sword?_

_ Betcha in the human world, they understand, they don't reprimand their sons._

_ Bright young men, sick of sitting, ready to stand and_

_ I wanna be where the people are, ask them my questions and get some answers_

_ Like what's a motorcycle and how does it move?_

_ When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love,_

_ Love to explore that world up above?_

_ Out of, this world, wish I could be_

_ Part of that world."_

Just then, a many of Cecil's collection were knocked over. In their place was a giant man in metal armor with a huge sword.

"Garland!" Cecil gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Garland asked incredulousy, "What am _I _doing here!? What are _you _doing here!? With all this _human _stuff and singing of being _one _of them? Why, when I tell you father of what you've been doing, he'll-"Look!" Cecil pointed up to a big black spot, blocking out some of the light in the shrine.

"That's just a ship," Garland dismissed, "Humans ride in those all the time along the water." "Wow!" Cecil exclaimed. "Humans ride on those? I gotta check it out!" And with that, he flew up, followed by Gabranth.

"Wait! Cecil! No!" Garland yelled, flying up to get him. "Did I say humans ride on those ships? I meant-tonberries! Yeah, they love going on the things!"

When Cecil got up to the surface, he saw what he assumed to be one of those ships Garland just talked about.

Quickly, he swam up to ship and climbed up the side of it. Through his spot on the side of the ship, Cecil could see everything.

He saw a bunch of humans dancing and singing in joy and in time to the music played by a green haired girl.

"Kweh!" A yellow chocobo cried out. "Boco!" A boy with short brown hair called to the chocobo. "What's wrong, pal?"

_So they do have chocobos,_ Cecil thought as he looked at the majestic, yellow creature.

"Maybe you gave him some bad greens." A small blonde boy suggested to the boy. The blonde boy, to Cecil's surprise, had a long tail the same as his hair. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Or that chocobo is out of its mind." Another boy with short brown hair told the other boy.

"Boco is not crazy!" The first boy defended Boco, hugging his neck. "Kweh!" Boco cried out again, pushing away from the boy and running through the dancers.

"What's going on?" The green haired girl asked her music stopping. In answer, Boco was running around, his wings open and calling out.

Finally, he ran into a young man with short white hair with a multicolored bandana in his hair and knocked him over.

"Boco!" The boy yelled again, trying to calm down his chocobo. "I am so sorry, Firion. I don't know what came over him!"

"It's alright, Bartz," The man called Firion said, "I'm sure Boco didn't mean to." Boco cried out in agreement and the two men laughed.

Cecil giggled a bit and looked at Firion. _He does have such a nice face,_ He thought, _And his eyes, I can see a sort of-_"Hey, Cecil!" A loud voice nearly made him jump.

Above him, right on the edge of the ship, Gilgamesh was sitting right there.

"Gilgamesh!" Cecil exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course!" He yelled. "I saw you heading to the ship and voila! Here I am! So, why are you here?"

"Well," Cecil explained, "I…just wanted to see the humans, that's all. I've never seen one up close before and….I-I find him very, very handsome."

"Him?" Gilgamesh asked, looking at Bartz, "He looks like a little punk to me!"

"No, no," Cecil pointed, "Him."

"Um," Gilgamesh said, looking at Boco, "He's kind of feathery, don't you think?"

"No," Cecil giggled a bit, "_Him._" "Oh," Gilgamesh said, "Yeah, I guess he is, if you like that sort of thing that is."

"Firion!" A man with spiky blonde hair came up to him. "All of us have gotten you a very special gift for your birthday."

The man pointed to a big thing, all covered in a tarp.

"You better like it," A small little girl told him, "Otherwise, these guys will have a fit." She gestured to everyone on the ship, except for Gilgamesh and Cecil.

"How come no one can see you?" Cecil asked Gilgamesh. "Because, my friend," Gilgamesh answered very loudly, "I am silent and deadly!" Unfortunately, he moved a bit too far from the edge and ended up falling into the water, screaming.

Together, everyone on the boat pulled at the tarp to reveal…..

A statue of Firion wearing several weapons on his body, holding out a rose.

"You guys," Firion chuckled as he looked at it, "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, but we wanted too, Rosebud." A boy with yellow spiky hair grabbed Firion in a headlock.

"Tidus!" He yelled to him, "Let go of me!" And he freed himself from Tidus's headlock and playfully shoved him off to the side, right in front of Cecil's spot.

"Ah," Tidus scoffed, pushing waving his hands away from Firion, "You're no fun." And everyone laughed at this little strife.

Just then, a loud boom filled the sky and lightning cracked across the sky. The water became all rough and was churning faster and faster as the winds blew faster and faster, making it harder for Cecil to hand on.

"Everyone inside!" Another man with white hair ordered to everyone. His hair, however was longer and he wore a horned helmet on top of his head.

Before that could happen, however, lightning cracked the top of ship, causing a huge crack to go through the center of the ship.

"The ship is breaking!" The green haired girl yelled. "What do we do?"

"Everyone!" The man with the horned helmet ordered. "Onto the lifeboats!" Quickly, all of the passengers were tryingto squish into the boats.

Then, another lightning strike blew the lifeboats away from the ship.

"Kweh!" "Boco!" Bartz yelled, trying to reach for his far away chocobo.

"I'll get him!" Firion yelled as he swam away from the lifeboat and to the bird, who was standing on a board.

When he finally got on the board, he told Boco, "Don't worry. I'm taking you back to Bartz, alright? You just have to remain calm." And with that, Firion paddled furiously with his hands to get back to shore.

Lightning struck again, this time, attacking the ship again, causing it to spread on fire and explode, hitting Firion and Boco.

"Firion!" Cecil yelled, hanging on from a broken mast.

Gilgamesh popped out from the water, coughing to get the water out of his mouth. "Man, this water's foul!" A fish jumped out from his mouth and back into the water. "Ew!" He exclaimed, turning back to where the boat just was.

"Man,"Gilagmesh complained, "I'm in the water for two seconds and they have a fun time without me!"

"Gilgamesh!" Cecil cried. "You gotta help me get Firion!" Cecil let go of the mast and dived into the water.

"Okay, okay, whatever floats your boat." Gilgamesh sighed and went back again into the water.

Cecil strained his eyes to find Firion in the dark water.

"Firion!" He yelled out, trying to find him.

"Kweh!" He heard Boco cry out. The chocobo was floating in the water, next to the unconscious Firion, trying to wake him up.

"Alright, I'm here." Gilgamesh said with less enthusiasm than he normally has, "What do I need to do?"

"Get Boco out of here." Cecil told him. "Get him to the shore, get him to Bartz."

"You betcha!" Gilgamesh cheered. "Come here, little chocobo." And Gilgamesh picked up the struggling chocobo and carried him up.

Cecil carefully grabbed Firion from underneath his arms, and dragged him to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 3_

By the morning, the storm had stopped, the sun starting to rise against the dark black. Cecil had dragged the still unconscious Firion to shore and was now lying against to him, watching him sleep.

The young man still hadn't woke up, and Cecil was worried.

"Is he….?" Cecil asked Gilgamesh, afraid to say what they were both thinking.

"It's hard to say," Gilgamesh said, for the first time in his life, unsurely, opening one of Firion's eyes for a response. He pulled off his shoe and felt his foot. "I can't even feel a heartbeat."

"Wait!" Cecil told him, "He's breathing." Sure enough, Firion was breathing slow and fast, his eyes still closed. "He's so beautiful." He stroked Firion's bangs away from his face.

_ "What would I give to live where you are?_

_ What would I pay, to stay here beside you?_

_ What would I do to see you, smiling at me….?"_

"Damn it!" Garland cursed as he _finally _got out of the water. "Stupid boy and his stupid dreams and ideas! If it wasn't for His Majesty, I would-"Help me, Garland!"

Gabranth was tied up in a net. "Boy!" Garland yelled, "Where are your swords?"

"I-I lost them." Gabranth admitted shyly.

"How did you lose your swords!?" Garland yelled, pulling at the net.

"It was a storm!" Gabranth said in his defense, "And besides, you lost _your _sword too!" Garland sighed as he freed the boy from the net.

"Where's Cecil?" Garland asked. "I don't know." Gabranth admitted. "Last time I saw him, he was on that boat."

"Oh, Cecil!" Garland yelled. "Why? The king will have my neck for this! Oh, Cecil, even though you constantly annoyed me with your dreams and your constant wandering, I honestly thought of you as my own son and-"Cecil's over there!" Gabranth pointed over to the beach shore.

There was Cecil, sitting next another man with short, white spiky hair wrapped up in a bandana.

"A human!" Garland his jaw dropped as Cecil resumed singing.

_"Where would we walk?_

_ Where would we run?_

_ If we could stay all day in the sun….._

_ Just you and me and I could be part of your world….."_

Firion heard a beautiful voice that seemed to be singing to him. His eyes opened up to see a young man with long white hair, bright blue eyes, and his lips were blue in color.

A white armor covered his body as he stroked Firion's face.

Firion squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look of the man in the bright sunlight.

As the voice finished singing, a cry came from his right side. The man turned as well and quickly fled as the yellow chocobo ran up to him.

"Firion!" His friends called to him. Hearing their voices, he slowly sat up.

"Oh, Firion," The green haired girl told him, "We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah," The small blonde boy asked him, "What happened?"

"A-A boy," Firion tried to explain to them, leaning on the first boy with the blonde spiky hair, "H-He rescued me. He was singing to me. H-He had the most beautiful voice."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Rosebud?" Tidus asked him, feeling his forehead.

"Come on, Firion," The man with the blonde spiky hair said, "Let's go home."

Cecil, meanwhile, was watching them all, sitting on a rock from a distance.

_"I don't know when, I don't know how,_

_ But I know something's starting right now…..._

_ Watch and you'll see….._

_ Someday I'll be…_

_ Part of your world…."_

"Okay, okay," Garland said, getting his act together, "We just won't tell the king what happened. Gilgamesh, you won't tell. Gabranth, you won't tell. Cecil, you won't tell. And I won't tell and that will be that, alright?"

But that wasn't all that.

"Oh my goodness!" A clown in a colorful outfit laughed gleefully. "This is so precious! It's giving me gas! The boy has fallen in love with a human! That's just too rich!" And he laughed again.

"Cecil!" His brother Kuja yelled. "If you don't get your butt out of the bathroom right now, I am going to use Ultima on you!"

Cecil finally opened the door, humming to himself and twirling around. "Sorry, dear brother," He smiled at Kuja, "Here, have a flower." He held out a flower for him and walked off.

"Hey, Kuja," Sephiroth asked him, "What's going on with Cecil?" Kuja shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted, "He's been acting like this since Father yelled at him."

"Good morning, boys," Chaos greeted the two boys.

"Good morning, Father," They both said.

"Good morning, Father," Cecil hugged Chaos. "Here, a flower." And he walked off.

"What the hell was _that _about?" Jecht asked.

"I don't know," Exdeath admitted, "But if he hugs me, I will personally send him to the Void."

"I must admit," Golbez walked over to them, "I am personally concerned about Cecil."

"What has gotten into that boy?" Mateus said in his most elegant yet snotty voice.

"Oh, come on," Ultimecia said in annoyance, "It is totally obvious what is wrong with Cecil."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Cecil's in love." And she walked off.

"In love?" Chaos asked, looking at the flower. "In love." He then smiled.

"Okay okay," Garland said, pacing in a grassy green field. Towers of castles appeared all over on different pieces of land and below them-below them was the big blue sky. A portal edged in purple appeared in front of them.

"So far, the king has not figured it out. This is good. If we can keep this up, we'll be good." However, Cecil was not listening to him.

"He loves me," He pulled the petal of a flower. "He loves me not." Another petal. "He loves me!" The last petal. "I knew it!"

"Cecil!" Garland yelled. "Stop fooling around."

"I gotta see him. Tonight." Cecil was forming a plan. "Gilgamesh knows where he lives!"

"Right here is your home." Garland pointed out firmly. He took Cecil's arm.

"Cecil, you have to listen to me." He sat the boy down on another piece of the land, "I know you love the human world, but life here, in Dissidia, is much more better than what they have up there."

"_The grass is always greener, in somebody else's land_

_You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you, right here on this land you stand_

_Such wonderful things surround you, what more are you looking for_

_In Dissidia_

_In Dissidia_

_Darling it's better, down where it's brighter,_

_Take it from me…._

_Up there they work all day, _

_Out in the world they slave away_

_While we devoting_

_Full time to relaxing_

_In Dissidia"_

"_Down here all the creatures are happy_

_As off through they roam_

_The creatures up there ain't happy,_

_They're sad because there's not that much to explore_

_But those creatures are lucky, otherwise they'd be in a worser fate_

_One day when the boss gets hungry,_

_Guess who's going to be on the plate."_

"No!" Cecil gasped. "Yes!" Garland told him.

"_In Dissidia_

_In Dissidia_

_Nobody beats us,_

_Fry us and eat us,_

_In fricassee_

_They are what the folks loves to cook,_

_In Dissidia they are off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is a wonders_

_In Dissidia_

_(In Dissidia)_

_In Dissidia_

_(In Dissidia)_

_Since life is sweet here,_

_We got the beat here,_

_Naturally_

_Even the Ifrit and the tonberry_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_In Dissidia"_

As he sung the next part, creatures and summons appeared.

"_The Shiva play the flute,_

_The Siren play the harp_

_The Behemoth play the bass_

_And they sounding sharp_

_The Bahamut play the brass_

_The Magis Sisters play the tub_

_The Odin is the duke of soul_

_The tonberry he can play_

_The Ixion on the strings_

_And the Leviathan the rocking out_

_The Anima she sings_

_The Brothers,_

_They know where it's at_

_And, oh, that Shinryu blow"_

The summons and creatures played their instruments as they rocked and rolled to the beat.

"_Yeah!_

_In Dissidia_

_(In Dissidia)_

_In Dissidia_

_(In Dissidia)_

_When the Alexander_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me….._

_What do they got? A lot of dirt._

_We got a hot summons band_

_Each little Moogle here_

_Know how to jam here_

_In Dissidia_

_Each little flan here_

_Cutting a rug here_

_In Dissidia_

_Each little cactuar here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Right down here_

_Yeah we have luck here_

_Down in the land here_

_In Dissidia…."_

When he concluded his song, Garland was surprised to see that Cecil wasn't here.

_End. I hoped you like it and I know Under the Sea may not be what you expected._

_ Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 4_

"What is it Gabranth?" Cecil asked the older man, who had pulled him away from Garland's song.

"I have a surprise for you." Gabranth stopped in front of the doorway to the shrine. "But first, you must close your eyes." "Why?" Cecil asked.

"Because," Gabranth told him, "It's a surprise." So, reluctantly, Cecil did so.

"Now, come forward. Follow me. Follow the sound of my voice and the sound of my armor clanking on the ground. Okay, stop. Now, open them." When Cecil opened his eyes he saw-

"Gabranth!" He exclaimed. "This _cannot _be it!" Right in the center of the shrine was that statue of Firion holding out the rose for him. "And he's all dressed up in armor for me!" When he looked at the rose Firion held and he said, "Why thank you, Firion. That was so sweet!"

Gabranth just walked over to the corner and watched Cecil talk to the statue.

* * *

"Garland!" Chaos called out from his throne. Garland quickly ran into the room, dragging his GINORMOUS sword, a nervous look on his face.

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

"O-Of course, Your Majesty."

"So, as you know, Cecil has fallen in love."

"Well, it isn't so subtle." Garland muttered to himself.

"And I would like to know," Chaos continued, not catching Garland's comment, "Who's the lucky little boy or girl?" Chaos knew that some of his children were a bit, well not a bit, a LOT feminine. So, Chaos didn't care if his children went with either a man or a woman.

"W-Well," Garland said, "I-I wouldn't know. I mean, it's not like Cecil fell in love with a human or anything!" Garland covered his mouth.

"_WHAT!"_ Chaos yelled, picking up his scepter.

"N-Nothing Y-Your Majesty." Garland tried to cover up his mistake. "I meant, uh, he, fell in love with Rosa the White Mage. Sweet girl. One of your best mages, sir."

"HUMANS! I _HATE _HUMANS!"

* * *

"What was that, Firion?" Cecil was still role-playing with the statue. "You want to _marry _me? Firion! I would _love _too!"

Just then, the door way of the shrine broke. Cecil and Gabranth turned to see Chaos and Garland in the doorway.

"In consider myself a reasonable god," Chaos said, walking up to his son, "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed."

"Daddy I-"Is it true that you rescued a _human _from drowning? Contact between Dissidia and the human world is strictly forbidden! Cecil, you know that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!"

"_Know_ him!? I don't have to know him, they're all the same! Spineless, savage, creature killing, incapable of any feelings of-"Daddy I love him!"

Chaos and Garland both gasped at Cecil's declaration. "No! Have you lost your senses completely! HE'S A HUMAN, YOU'RE A WARRIOR!"

"I don't care!" Cecil stubbornly said.

"So help me, Cecil, I'm going to get through to you!" His hands started to glow with a bright red orb. "And if this is the only way, so be it!"

Chaos blasted at the thingamabobs, destroying the fluffy feathers. "Daddy, stop!" Cecil was running to Chaos.

"Stop Cecil!" Garland grabbed the boy and dragged him over. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "But this is for your own good."

Then, he blasted at bowls, cups, and finally, at the statue of Firion. "Daddy no!" Cecil yelled as Chaos destroyed the statue.

Chaos finally stopped, everything all destroyed. Garland released Cecil, who fell to his knees and sobbed.

Chaos looked sadly at his youngest child, and looked around at what he had just done. He sighed. "Cosmos _warned _me not to give in to my anger." He composed his face back into anger. "I'm sorry, Cecil, but this _was _for your own good." And he walked out, his horns touching the doorway.

Gabranth ran over to Cecil, but Garland pulled him back. "We have to leave, Gabranth. Cecil, he needs to be alone for a while." And they both walked out as well.

Cecil held the stone rose that flew over to him when the statue of Firion exploded, and continued to cry.

"Poor child, poor sweet child." A sultry voice said from above. "He has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is."

Cecil looked up to see a woman with long white hair and red eyes. Her black and red covered parts of her body and she wore a red cloak. Two yellow tentacles stuck out from her waist. She was as pale as Cecil.

"W-Who are you?" Cecil asked, looking around for the other guy she was talking to.

"Don't be scared," She told him, "We represent someone who could help you. Someone to make all your dreams come true."

Cecil looked down at the stone rose. "I-I don't understand."

"Lord Kefka, has great powers." The woman explained.

"The clown!" Cecil gasped. "I, this is impossible, I-I couldn't-No! Get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself," The woman said, "It was only a suggestion." And she slowly started to fly out.

Cecil looked back at the stone rose in his hand, and at the destroyed remains of Firion's statue. "Wait!" He called out to the woman.

"Yes?"

* * *

"How could King Chaos do this!?" Gabranth ranted to Garland. "He has no right to destroy Cecil's dreams like that! If Chaos wasn't a god, I-I would pull my swords out and use my Ex Burst and 'Surrender now to oblivion' him right into Exdeath's Void!"

"I know what His Majesty did seems unfair to you," Garland told Gabranth, "But, Cecil needed to stop his dreams of becoming a human. He's a warrior, and that's all there is to it."

"Kupo!" A moogle suddenly ran into the two men. "I-I saw Cecil, and h-he was crying, and then this FREAKY woman came in with TENTACLES at her sides came a-and she took Cecil away to THE CLOWN! KUPO!"

"What!?" Garland yelled.

"We have to rescue him!" Gabranth yelled.

"Take us to Kefka." Garland ordered the little moogle.

"Right away, kupo!" And they followed.

* * *

"Right this way," The woman said, entering through the doors of a very old tower. Cecil, however, remained standing outside, looking up at the ancient tower.

"Come in, come in my child." A gleeful voice called out to him. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

And with that, Cecil cautiously walked inside. As he walked in, he saw a clown dressed in a multicolored outfit, being held up by two men who shone and were different colors, like pink and purple.

"Welcome, Cecil!" The clown exclaimed. "Put me down, now." And the two men gently lowered him to the ground. Cecil looked at them strangely. "Oh don't mind them!" Kefka said, "Deep down, they're just big softies! Oh, where are my manners! Sit down, I insist!"

And a chair levitated over to Cecil, who relucatantly sat down. "Now," Kefka said, levitating a table and a ball over to him, "You're here because you fell in love with that princey boy. Not that I don't blame you, he is quite a catch. Now, my little Paladin/Dark Knight, the only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Cecil gasped, looking down at the stone rose he was still carrying. "You can do that?"

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do, what I LIVE for! To help unfortunate warriors, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_"I admit in the past I've been a nasty,_

_They weren't when they called me, well, mad._

_But you'll find that nowadays, I mended all my ways,_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And dear boy, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed."_

"Pathetic," He whispered to the woman, who nodded.

_"Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need"_

A young woman with long brown hair pulled into a braid by a pink hair ribbon appeared in Kefka's crystal ball.

_"This one longing to be thinner,"_

Then, a boy with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the ball.

_"That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed"_

He waved his hand over the ball, and the girl with the braid became thinner and the boy with the black spiky hair was holding her in his arms.

_"Those poor unfortunate souls, _

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my tower_

_Crying, "Spells, Kekfa, please!" And I help them!_

_Yes I do"_

Then, the room darkened around the three, and Kefka looked very, very sad, which didn't really make sense on his face, since the purple makeup showed a smile on his face.

_"Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals"_

He waved his hand over the ball again, and the girl and the boy suddenly turned green and black and shone like the two men who helped Kefka.

"Manikins," Kefka told Cecil.

_"Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint,"_

The woman gave him a ring, which he held over his head like a halo. The woman also shone a white light on Kefka, making him look holy, well as holy as a crazy clown can look.

_"To those poor unfortunate souls,"_

Kefka floated inches above Cecil. "Now, here's the deal," He waved his hand over the crystal ball again. "I will give you three days. Get it? Three days." He held three fingers out.

"And in those three days, you must try to make lover boy fall in love with you." In the ball, Firion's picture appeared, smiling at Cecil, who waved back to him.

"And, he, in return, must give you a kiss. But, not just any old random kiss that you might have got from any admirers of yours. But, a kiss of real and true love. If you get him to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day," A sunset replaced Firion's picture, "You will be a human forever." A silhouette of Cecil replaced the sunset. "However," He said, "If you don't get him to kiss you, you will become a warrior again, and, you will belong to me." The ball turned dark.

Cecil looked behind him to the manikins, with no will, or soul of their own. He gulped.

Kefka dove to meet his face. "Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human though," Cecil said, trying to stall for time, "I'll never be with my father or brothers and sister again."

"That's it!" Garland whispered, "I knew you were smart all the time!" Gabranth covered his mouth to shut his mouth.

"But," Kefka wasn't going to lose a deal like this so quickly, "You'll have your man." Firion's picture came back again. "Life's full of tough choices ain't it." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh!" Kefka startled the youth a bit, "And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the matter of payment."

"But I haven't got-"I'm not asking for much." Kefka interrupted Cecil, the woman's tentacles covering his mouth. "Just a token, merely a trifle. What I want from you is….your voice."

"My voice?" Cecil asked, his hand to his throat.

"That's right, pretty boy, this means no singing, no talking, zipo."

"But without my voice," Cecil tried to convince Kefka, "How can I-

"_You'll have your looks_

_Your pretty face_

_And don't ever underestimate the importance of body language. Ha!_

_The humans up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a guy or girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yet in that world it's much preferred for young men or women not to say a word_

_And after all, my dear, what's idle blabber for?_

_COME ON, they're not all that impressed with conversation,_

_Two humans will avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a man or woman whose withdrawn_

_It's he or she who holds their tongue that gets a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul,_

_Go ahead! Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much, just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul,_

_It's sad, but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Drop your sword and release your armor_

_And go ahead and sigh the scroll,"_

He magically made a glowing yellow scroll appear, revealing the details of their deal.

"_(Cloud of Darkness, now I've got him, girl)_

_The boss is on a roll"_

Cecil hesistated there for a moment, the glowing scroll shining in his face, the quill pen in his hand, a decision there right in front of him.

He thought of his father, his siblings, what they would think. Then, he thought of what his mother would think.

His mother, Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony, was a wonderful woman, kind, sweet, loving to the people she loved. When she was killed by a horrible human, Chaos had changed from that day. That was the day, Cecil remembered, that his father started to hate humans. Cecil, at first, feared that if he showed interest in humans, he would've been disappointing. But Cecil then, like Cecil now, knew that all his mother wanted was for her children to be happy.

He turned to see Garland and Gabranth, begging for him to not sign the contract. _I'm sorry, Garland, Gabranth,_ Cecil thought as he finally wrote his signature on the glowing contract.

"_This poor unfortunate soul,"_

And the contract disappeared, the deal done.

Then, Kefka flew up above Cecil, his hands ready to cast a spell.

"_Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the wind crystal of Dissidia_

_Larengix glaucitis_

_Er max laryngitis_

_La voce to me"_

"Now, sing!" Kefka ordered the boy.

And Cecil did. He sang as loud as he could, as high as he could. He kept singing until he felt that he would stop breathing from lack of oxygen to his lungs.

But still, Kefka demanded more. "Keep singing!" And Cecil did. He obeyed the clown until, finally, his voice left him, a glowing yellow ball that still kept singing as it went over to Kefka's hands.

Suddenly, in that quick moment, Cecil suddenly felt weak, as if all of his energy was drained out of him. His armor felt too heavy on his body, his sword too heavy for him to lift.

Kefka did nothing as he just stood there, laughing to his heart's content and Cloud of Darkness just stood there, looking blankly at the boy.

Finally, no longer taking this, Gabranth ran after his friend and pulled one of his arms up. Garland followed Gabranth, doing the same as he did.

Together, they pulled Cecil up, through the sky, the water of the human world, onto the surface where they lied him down on a rock to rest and recuperate.

_End. Please note, that Chaos's liking for his children to also like the same sex came from a Beauty and the Beast Bleach fanfic and another Little Mermaid which I'm not sure if I remember. _

_Also the colors of the first two manikins and that idea of using that idea, I got from Yuna and the Beast, a funny Beauty and the Beast fic by Dissidia Disney!_

_Anyway, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 5_

When Cecil finally opened his eyes, he saw the bright sunlight which he knew to be of the human world.

When he looked down at his bod he gasped; his armor was ripped off, revealing his normally white skin to be a bit darker than it normally is. His sword was nowhere to be found.

"This is just great!" Cecil heard Garland's voice, only, he didn't see Garland. The thing using Garland's voice had black skin with none of the armor Garland usually wears. Its eyes were white all over, with no pupils. "You just had to go to the clown didn't you!? Now, the king is going to kill me! And now, I'm hideous!"

"How do you think _I _look!?" Cecil heard Gabranth yell out. When he turned, he saw a man with shaggy blonde hair and a simpler armor than Gabranth's. "I look like I'm a hobo!"

Cecil started to laugh, but then stopped when he heard nothing come out of his mouth. _I forgot! I gave up my voice to Kefka! I can't talk anymore!_

"Well look at what the cactuar dragged in!" Cecil heard Gilgamesh. Next thing he knew, the red man popped up in front of him. "Look at you! Look at you! There's something different about you!"

He scratched his head in thought. "It's your hair, isn't it? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Cecil shook his head in answer. "No, huh. New armor!" Another shake of the head. "No new armor then. Honestly, I'm not quite sure, but if I look at you hard enough, I just might-"He's a human you idiot! He gave up his powers to the clown and became a human! Geez!"

Gilgamesh scoffed at the right hand man. "I knew that."

"Cecil's a human now!" Gabranth interjected. "He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him and he's gotta-he's gotta kiss him!" "And he's only got three days." Garland added.

"Well," Gilgamesh clapped his hands together, "Let's get started then."

Firion, meanwhile, was looking out over the ocean, a rose in his hand. Ever since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy who saved his life and the beautiful voice that sung him awake.

"Hey, Firion!" The blonde boy with the monkey tail sat next to him, "Are you still thinking about that boy?" Firion didn't answer him, looking out over the ocean still.

"Firion," The boy told him, "When we found you, there was no sign that a boy was, or could've been there. You obviously were dreaming."

"Zidane," Firion told him, "I wasn't dreaming! That boy was there, I know he was! And when I do find him, I will give him this rose in thanks." He held out the rose to Zidane.

"Firion, I-"Never mind!" Firion jumped off of the rock and walked away. _I know I wasn't dreaming,_ he thought to himself as he looked out over the ocean again, _He was there, he was singing to me. _

"Kweh!" The yellow bird pounced onto Firion, nuzzling his face into Firion's. "Boco!" Firion happily pushed the bird off. "What are you doing?"

"Kweh!" The bird cried out again, gesturing his head over somewhere. "Boco's been acting strange all afternoon!" Bartz ran up to him, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Kweh!" Boco cried out again, running away from the two boys. "Boco!" Bartz called out, running after them. Firion ran after them too, wanting to help his friend.

"Bartz!" The second brown haired boy yelled, running after the two boys, "What's wrong with your bird now!?" "I don't know!" Bartz yelled back, "He keeps acting strangely and I'm unsure why!"

Then, the yellow bird stopped suddenly, causing the three boys to run into him.

"Alright," Gilgamesh stepped back to look at his masterpiece, "You look amazing, Cecil!"

Cecil looked confusedly down at his "outfit". His body was wrapped from neck to ankles in green seaweed.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Garland yelled at Gilgamesh, "He looks like a California roll!"

"Well," Gilgamesh stepped up to the bigger man, "If you have any ideas, I would _love _to hear them!"

"Kweh!" They heard a cry. All three of them turned to see a big yellow bird, two boys with short brown hair, one serious and one jubilant, and…..him.

Quickly, Garland and Gilgamesh hid, leaving Cecil by himself, covered in seaweed.

When Firion looked at the boy in front of him, he felt a sense of déjà vu. _He looks…..so familiar, like…._

Firion stepped up to the boy, who smiled brightly back at him, his smile as white as his hair.

"Hello," Firion greeted, "My name is Firion. You are?" He looked into the boy's eyes.

Cecil, excited to meet Firion in person, opened his mouth to say his name. When nothing came out, he gasped, covering his throat.

"What's the matter?" Firion asked the boy. Cecil gestured to his throat. "You can't talk?" Firion translated. Cecil nodded. "Oh," Firion replied, looking disappointed, "I'm sorry."

_No,_ Cecil thought, looking at Firion, _I'm sorry._ Cecil didn't like that Firion looked so disappointed. He wanted to see him smile, to be happy, like he was in the crystal ball in Kefka's Tower.

As he reached out to him, he fell over, not quite used to walking without armor. Luckily, Firion was right there to catch him. Cecil smiled sheepishly, trying to stand on his own.

"Are you alright?" Firion asked him. Cecil nodded his head. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Gabranth. Gabranth was holding his hand to his forehead and pretending to fall backward.

Cecil understood.

Cecil let go of his body and fell further into Firion's arms, slumped over.

"Hey!" Firion called to the unconscious boy in his arms. "Bartz! Squall!" He called back to the two boys, "Help me out with him!"

And with that, Bartz and the second brown haired boy, who Firion called Squall, helped up Cecil and took him back to the castle.

"See?" Gilgamesh managed to smirk at Garland, "My plan worked perfectly. Now," He looked back to the castle, "We go to Phase Two."

"Okay," Firion said to Bartz and Squall, "Put him down over here." And they slowly, carefully, placed Cecil onto the futon in their castle.

"Where did he come from?" Bartz asked, looking at the boy.

"I don't know," Firion admitted, looking at the boy's sleeping face, "But I know we can't just leave him out there."

Cecil opened his eyes partway to look at Firion. "Until we find out where he comes from," Firion told Bartz and Squall, "He's going to be our guest." Cecil smiled; Gabranth's idea had worked!

"Hey Firion!" Bartz yelled out, "He's awake!" Firion turned to him. "Hi," Firion said, a bit monotonously, "Do you feel alright now?"

Cecil nodded a bit, slowly starting to sit up. "Well then," Firion told him, "Do you think you could maybe tell us, or at least show us, your story? You know, where you came from, what happened?"

_Oh no,_ Cecil thought, _I can't reveal that I'm a warrior! But what else can I do?_

_Crash!_ Firion, Bartz, and Squall jumped up and ran off to the source of the sound. "Stay right here!" Firion ordered Cecil as he ran off.

"Cecil," He heard someone whisper his name. He looked up to see Gilgamesh at the window. "Listen," He shouted-whispered to him, "I have a plan."

When the three boys came back, they were still talking about what had just happened. "But this doesn't make any sense!" Bartz told them, "Why would someone break a window and _not _take anything?"

"Bartz!" Squall yelled at him, "It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. Now, we have to focus on that mystery boy."

And Cecil, thanks to Gilgamesh, told them his "story." Through his gestures, Cecil explained that he was a prince from the far away kingdom of Baron. Unfortunately, on a voyage to see the other kingdoms, a thunderstorm, the same one that attacked Firion, struck the ship and landed Cecil right on the shore where Firion and the others found him.

"Don't worry," Firion told him, "We'll find Baron and we'll send you back." He patted Cecil's hand. "Until then, we gotta get you out of that seaweed. You look like a piece of sushi."

"Terra! Shantotto! Tifa! Yuna!" The next thing he knew, four girls appeared in front of Cecil.

"Hi there!" The first girl smiled at him. She had bright green hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a red leotard and a yellow cape. "My name is Terra!"

"I don't think you really need to know," A small little girl with brown eyes, a black nose, and blonde hair pulled into pigtails scoffed, "But my name is Shantotto."

"My name is Tifa!" A black haired girl with reddish brown eyes, a white shirt, two suspenders, and black shorts smiled at Cecil.

"And I'm Yuna." The girl with short brown hair, one blue eye and one green eye, a flowered dress with a yellow bow wrapped around her back, and kimono sleeves. "We're here to help you look good."

"Not that you don't look good." Terra blurted out, not wanting to offend Cecil, "But, well,-"We want to make sure you don't look like a fish." Shantotto interrupted her. And they grabbed Cecil and rushed him off.

_End of Chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 6_

_That boy,_ Firion thought as he stared at the ocean again, _He looks a lot like the boy who saved me….._Firion shook his head to clear the thought.

"Don't be ridiculous," Firion told himself, "The boy can't talk, let alone sing."

"Still have your thoughts on your boyfriend?" The man with blonde spiky hair joked at Firion.

"Yeah," Firion admitted, turning away from the ocean.

"You know," He walked closer to Firion, "That boy from Baron seems really nice. Kind, adventurous, he seems to be perfect."

"Please," Firion turned from the man, "I just met the boy. Besides, I'm-"Waiting for the boy who saved you." The man finished with him. "We know. But," He placed his hand on Firion's shoulder, "I think you need to think about that prince."

"That won't be hard." Firion muttered to himself.

"He's ready!" Tifa cried out, stepping out of the way to reveal Cecil.

Walking shyly up to Firion, Cecil wore a bright white suit, his now darker skin was shining like his old skin as a warrior.

"Wow," Firion said in awe.

"Like I said," Shantotto looked at the other girls, "The boy here would look great in white."

"You were right then, Shantotto," Firion continued to stare at Cecil, who smiled brightly, happy that Firion complimented him.

"Ahem," The man cleared his throat, holding out his hand, "I must say, it is a pleasure. My name's Cloud Strife." Cecil cocked his head, staring at Cloud's hand.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, "Come on, I don't bite."

"But Squall might," Tidus muttered as he walked over to the group, "Hi there, stranger!" He ran to hug the boy. "My name is Tidus!"

Cecil just smiled awkwardly at the boy. "What's wrong?" Tidus asked, curiously looking at him, "Cat got your tongue?"

"The boy was shipwrecked," Cloud explained, "The accident traumatized him so much that he has temporarily lost his voice."

"Oh. Sorry there, warrior." Tidus apologized. Cecil's eyes widened at Tidus's statement. _How did he know I was a warrior?_

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked. "I just said you _looked _like one! Like in the books!"

"Stop it, Tidus!" Cloud yelled at him, "You just scared the boy!"

"Sorry." Tidus apologized again. "Are you okay?" Firion asked Cecil, who looked paler than he looks.

Cecil just nodded and made a small smile. "Good," Firion told him, "Then let's go eat."

Meanwhile, Garland was wandering around the castle, searching for Cecil.

"Sometimes," Garland sighed, "I can't stand that boy. Always wandering off somewhere, he causes nothing but trouble. Why did His Majesty tell me to look after him? Why didn't he ask one of the other princes, or the princess? He could've asked Golbez, he seems to care about the boy. I should never have become the king's right hand man, I should have gone into music instead. But my parents said 'Oh, Garland! Being the king's royal assistant would be just wonderful!' And I had to listen to them!"

Just then, Garland heard a voice singing in French, he recognized, in a dungeon.

Curiously, he peeked his head in to see a young man with white hair exactly like the man with the horned helmet, only, this man didn't wear one.

_"Les poursuite_

_ Les poursuite_

_ How I love les poursuite_

_ Love to catch and kill the intruders_

_ First I try to get them to talk, and, if they refuse,_

_ I torture them until they cry for their mamas!"_

Garland gulped, scared at this man's song.

_"Les poursuite_

_ Les poursuite_

_ Hee hee hee_

_ Hah hah hah_

_ With the knife, I stab them in the stomach"_

And he pulled out a small knife that looked sharp and deadly despite its size.

_"I think I'll take a drink"_

And he sat down, chugging down a large bottle of an alcoholic liquid.

_ "God, I love to capture the culprits, don't you?_

_ Scare bleu_

_ What is this?"_

He sat up suddenly, causing Garland to flinch.

_"How on earth could I have missed,_

_ Such a big intruder like you?"_

Garland hoped and prayed to any god, summon, and even to Chaos and Cecil's mother Cosmos that the man was pointing to someone else. But lo and behold, the man was pointing at Garland, no one else in the room, or anyone past Garland.

_"You better not test with me,_

_ Cause it's gonna be hot_

_ How I love les poursuite_

_ Au revoir!"_

"Hello!" Cecil jumped as a man suddenly appeared in front of him.

The man looked to be a bit older than the others, with long brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket, rolled up at the sleeves, a white shirt, and brown cargo pants. He had a big grin on his face.

"Laguna!" Tifa scolded him. "You just scared the poor boy!"

"My apologies," The man Tifa called Laguna apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Firion," Laguna turned to him, "The foods ready. I just wanted to say hi to our guest." He gestured over to Cecil. And he walked away.

"Laguna is the chef," Firion explained to Cecil, "He's a bit goofy and silly, but he's a good friend."

"Here we go!" Laguna stepped into the dining room again, holding a giant platter. "Now, dig in!"

As Cecil reached his hands to the meat greedily, Cloud pulled them back. "No," Cloud corrected him, "Use your utensils." He gestured to the silver little things at Cecil's plate.

Cecil looked confused, staring at the little tools, not knowing what to do. Just then, his eyes gazed onto a familiar little tool he recognized: the dinglehopper.

Eagerly, Cecil reached for it, brushing his hair with it. But when Cecil looked up, pleased at knowing something about the human world, he saw Firion, Bartz, Squall, Cloud, Terra, Tifa, Shantotto, Yuna, Laguna, and some of the other people Cecil still hadn't met staring at him awkwardly.

Ashamed, Cecil put the dinglehopper down and looked down at his new white shoes as if they were so interesting, they kind of were though.

Firion looked at the other boy, then back at his fork. Firion unwrapped his bandana and started to brush the fork through like Cecil just did.

"I need to untangle these knots anyway." Firion told everyone. Cecil looked up and smiled, happy he wasn't alone. Reluctantly, everyone did the same as well, brushing their own hair with their forks.

"Unhand me!" A familiar voice yelled out. Cecil turned to see Garland held up by a man who looked similar to the one with the horned helmet.

"Dad!" The white haired man with the horned helmet stomped up to the look-alike and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I am capturing this _intruder_." The man said disgustedly at Garland. "Prince Firion, what shall I do with this intruder?"

"May I suggest…..the machine?" Shantotto suggested.

"No, dad." The horned helmet man complained to the look-alike. Garland, for the first time in his life, felt afraid.

As he stood there, watching these humans decide his fate, from the corner of his eye, he saw Cecil fall to the ground, making a loud thump on the floor.

Quickly, everyone ran over to him, checking to make sure he was alright. Cecil opened his eyes a bit and slightly gestured to Garland's left.

He looked over to see that the man holding him at a smoke bomb. Quickly, Garland head butt the man and pulled the smoke bomb out.

As everyone turned to see the intruder get away, Garland threw the smoke bomb and the room was covered with the black stuff.

When the smoke cleared, Garland was gone. While everyone else was in shock, the man who captured him was angry that a captive got away and Cecil was smiling that his friend was free.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Firion asked, pulling Cecil up, "You seem to have a problem with falling over." Cecil nodded very fast. "What you need," Tidus added, "Is probably to get outside in the fresh air." Cecil smiled; he absolutely wanted to see the human world for himself.

"Hey," Tifa leaned over, "Maybe Firion should take the boy to town." "Me?" Firion asked. "Yes." Everyone said, except for Cecil, who just nodded very fast again.

Cecil grabbed Firion's hands, begging with all of his voiceless might for Firion to come with him. Firion sighed, "Alright, we'll go into town." Cecil smiled and hugged the older boy.

"O-Okay," Firion pushed Cecil back a bit, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." And although Cecil tried, he smiled a bit at the blush on Firion's face.

Later that night, Cecil was dressed into a white night shirt and white pants that went with them.

In the room, which was a blue with a simple bed, vanity, but a beautiful view of the ocean outside, Garland was there as well, glaring at Cecil.

"This has got to be," He said, "The single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you're grateful for what I do for you, boy." Trying to appease Garland, Cecil kissed his forehead.

Garland turned to the boy, who was flopping onto the bed, he said, "Now tomorrow's your date with the prince. So you've got to look your best. You got to smile so sweet. Like this." And Garland smiled so big that it looked like a whole blitz ball could fit in there.

"You got to pucker your lips, like this." And Garland formed his lips into the oddest shape ever. "And,"

He looked over to see Cecil fast asleep on the bed. Garland sighed. "You are going to put me in a nursing home one day." Garland stroked Cecil's hair from his hair and slowly, quietly, climbed down the window.

Meanwhile, deep underwater, a white haired man with purple highlights, large sleeves, and robe hanging from his back was searching in a multicolored, shining crystal area. The man jumped onto an orange platform that formed right in underneath his feet. "Cecil!" Kuja cried out. "Cecil, where are you?"

In a pink, blue, and gray land, Mateus was flying through the air, only touching the blue and gray floor and avoiding any of the red floor. "Cecil!" Mateus cried out. "Cecil!"

In a black and desolate wasteland, Golbez was levitating rocks, placing them down when they showed empty. "Cecil!" Golbez cried out. "Cecil!"

In a castle-like area floating high up in the sky, a white circle appeared and Exdeath came from it. "Cecil!" Exdeath yelled out. Not seeing the white haired boy in sight, Exdeath disappeared, the white circle flying away.

In the air, rocks were floating, the sky glowing green. Sephiroth flying around, his black wing flapping in time. "Cecil!" Sephiroth yelled out. He stretched out his wing, letting himself land gently on the ground. "Where could you be, Cecil?" He wondered as he flew off back home.

In an old castle with a spiraling staircase, and cogs stopped in place, Ultimecia was gazing around, searching for her baby brother. "Cecil!" She yelled out. "Cecil!" She sighed there wasn't anyone else in sight.

Over a fiery pit of lava, a platform floated up, a giant sword paced into it, a crumbled stadium around it, and a fiery "J" above it all. "Cecil!" Jecht yelled out. "Cecil! Come on! It's time to go home!" He sighed, stabbing his sword into the ground like the giant sword behind him. "Cecil," He sighed, "Where are you?"

At his throne as fiery as the location Jecht was, Chaos was slumped over in his throne, one of his hands to his forehead, his giant sword next to him. Just then, a moogle flew up to him. "Did you find him?" Chaos asked. The moogle shook his head. "We haven't found him yet, kupo. We've checked all of Dissidia. Cecil's nowhere to be found." Chaos sighed. "Well go out there and KEEP FINDING HIM!" Chaos yelled, stabbing his huge sword into the ground.

Afraid of His Majesty's temper, the moogle flew off to resume looking for Cecil.

_Cecil, I should've controlled my temper. I'm so sorry and now you're gone. _

_End. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC like Cecil and Garland and some of Cecil's brothers and sister. _

_Also, I know this chapter may not be that good, but I'm pretty sure the later chapters will be good._

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 7_

The next morning, Cecil was wearing a white sweatshirt and long blue jeans. When he saw Firion, his heart was thumping in his chest.

Firion wore a black muscle shirt and long black pants. When he saw Cecil, his heart thumped in his chest as well. _Even in casual clothes,_ Firion thought, _He looks very beautiful._

"Y-You ready?" Firion asked, blushing. Cecil nodded, very happy to be with Firion. "The town's a bit of a walk," Firion explained, "So we might have to take the airship." Cecil smiled; he finally could go on an airship!

Cecil pulled onto Firion's arm, not wanting to wait a second longer. "Wait!" Firion yelled out as he was led by Cecil. "You don't even know where you're going!"

When Cecil saw the flying ship, he was in awe by it. Although designed like a normal ship, Cecil knew that this ship was one of a kind. He knew that the sails could catch the wind, staying afloat by only that and the powerful engine beneath. Just to even _imagine_ the wind in his face, the birds flying alongside him, it was the most beautiful feeling he had ever felt.

"You like it, huh?" Firion asked Cecil, who was still gazing at it. "A beaut, isn't it? We call her the Enterprise." But, when Firion walked up the ramp, he saw that Cecil didn't follow. Cecil, albeit excited to finally go on an airship after all the stories he heard Gilgamesh tell about, was a bit scared on going on the powerful machine.

"What's wrong?" Firion asked, walking back down the ramp to Cecil, "Have you ever been on an airship?" Cecil sadly shook his head. "Well," Firion smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll be there." Firion held his hand out to the youth, who gleefully grabbed it as they together walked up the ramp.

"Now," Firion told Cecil as he went to the bow, "I'm not an expert on airships, that's Balthier's job, he's the pilot, but I know the basics, like the wheel and how to fix an engine."

And with that, Firion turned on the airship, and the two flew through the air.

All these years, Cecil has dreamed of what flying an airship would feel like, but actually riding on one, experiencing it, was even better than Cecil thought it would.

When Cecil turned back, Firion was still at the wheel, like he was actually a captain instead of a prince.

Smiling, Cecil walked over to stand by the young man, smiling as brightly as Garland had told him.

"What's up?" Firion asked Cecil. Firion looked down at the wheel in his hands. "Do you wanna try?" Firion asked, looking at the wheel, then at Cecil.

Happily, Cecil took the wheel from Firion and began to turn it, causing them to go right, away from their current direction. Firion, thankfully, had managed to find the edge of the airship before Cecil turned it.

"Hey!" Firion cried out. "You're going the wrong way! The town's that way!" He pointed ahead of him.

Blushing, Cecil realized his mistake and tried to turn back to where they were supposed to go. Unfortunately, that caused the ship to turn again, causing Firion to hit into the side.

Quickly, Cecil tried to fix their course again, but ended up getting them in _another_ direction.

"Maybe _I_ should take the wheel." Firion suggested, slowly sidling back to Cecil and taking the wheel from him. Cecil hung his head as Firion took the wheel and got them back in the wrong direction. _I bet Firion thinks I'm an idiot, not able to fly an airship, messed up our direction._

"You know," Firion admitted, taking a glance at Cecil, "You did a lot better than I did when I first learned how to fly an airship. When I got this ship back to Balthier, he nearly passed on right then and there." Cecil laughed as he heard Firion's story. _Even he makes mistakes._ Cecil thought as he looked at Firion, smiling over that memory.

When they got into town, Firion thought his arm would be pulled out of its socket. As soon as they landed, Cecil had grabbed him and dragged him over to the first thing he saw.

_This boy must not get outside that much,_ Firion thought sadly as he saw Cecil stroke one of the birds that had landed next to him.

As Firion wondered what kind of life the prince had, Cecil turned back, wanting to show Firion the bird in his hand, but he only saw his dazed expression.

Cecil cocked his head. _Firion's so great. He's so kind and sweet._

Just then, another bird landed next to the other bird, its head nuzzling into the bird's shoulder. The first bird leaned his head over to surround the second bird on both sides.

Cautiously, Cecil took the separate bird into his other hand, and placed it into Firion's hand.

Firion's eyes blinked as he returned back to reality, looking at whatever was in his hand. When he looked back at Cecil, he pointed to the first bird in his hand, then back at Firion's hand.

"What you two have," A man with a scraggly beard popped up, "Are lovebirds. Once they find each other," He grasped the two hands and slowly placed them together, the two birds hopping to each other, reunited, "They are inseperable. Lovers." And the two birds flew through the air, into the bright blue sky. The man looked up at the sky, then back at the two boys. "You two are special." And he ran off.

_What did he mean by that?_ Firion wondered, looking back at Cecil to see if he understood the man but Cecil was looking off somewhere else. Firion followed Cecil's gaze to find town center, where people were dancing, holding onto each other as they moved in time to the music.

By Cecil's excited expression and the pull he felt on his arm, Firion knew that Cecil wanted to dance. But….

"I can't dance." He told Cecil. "I never learned how." Cecil looked at the young man's eyes. Then, Cecil grabbed Firion's arm and walked over to the circle.

Cecil grabbed Firion's right hand and placed it on his own left shoulder, then took Firion's left hand and placed it on his own waist. He pulled Firion a bit closer and took a step back, which Firion followed. He took a step forward and Firion took a step back.

Cecil and Firion moved like the waves of the ocean, like thunder and lightning, in tune with each other, of one mind and one soul.

As the music ended, Cecil and Firion both leaned close, their lips inches from each other's faces. The people applauded behind them, breaking the trance of the two boys.

Firion stepped back from Cecil and said, "Come. There's something else I want to show you." And they walked off, a disappointed expression on Cecil's face.

Hiding behind a bunch of bushes, Garland was looking over at the couple, the same disappointed look on Cecil's face.

"Hey! Garland!" He heard a familiar voice yell out. When he looked over, he saw Gabranth in the water, his new armor off. "Did they kiss yet?" Gabranth leaned over, his head in his arms.

"Not yet." He harshly said back. Gabranth groaned as he heard this news. "Let me know when they do." And Gabranth swam off.

Garland looked over to the couple and, somehow, snuck off to follow.

As Gabranth back-stroked across the wide ocean, looking out for Chaos or any of Cecil's siblings, bubbles came from the side.

As the bubbles came closer and closer to Gabranth, he was lying on his back, thinking about Cecil and Firion. _I hope Cecil can do this. I don't want him to end up like those manikin thingies that were in Kefka's tower. _He shuddered as he thought of those shiny men walking around, never saying a word.

Just then, a red hand came and grabbed at Gabranth's shoulder. "Ah!" Gabranth yelled as he dove into the water.

"Man!" Gilgamesh yelled, looking into the water for the dirty blonde. "I just came by to see you! You don't have to be so jumpy!" As Gabranth came back up to the surface, he glared at the red man.

"Gilgamesh!" He growled, splashing the man. "Don't do that! I almost thought you were the clown!"

"Sorry," Gilgamesh rubbed his head, "So. What's up with Cecil and the prince? Any kissing yet?" "No. Not yet." Gabranth admitted. "Well, they better get cracking." Gilgamesh cried out impatiently.

At a lake, Firion was pushing the oars back and forth while Cecil was just gazing at Firion. Up in a tree, Garland and Gilgamesh, who were both pretty big, managed to stay on the branch without falling into the water.

"Nothing." Gilgamesh held his head in his hands. "Not even a hand hold."

"What we need to do is to set the atmosphere." Garland told him. "And I know just the thing." Gilgamesh told him.

"Stand back!" He yelled down below as he jumped off the branch and landed on a rock. He cleared his throat, and started to sing.

If that's what he was _trying _to do. Out of his mouth, a horrible croaking/wailing/choking sound came and echoed throughout the lake.

As the two boys heard the sound, Firion chuckled. "Someone better find that poor creature and put it out of its misery." He joked. Cecil, unfortunately, knew it was Gilgamesh and held his head in hand.

As Garland covered his ears, he cried out, "Geez man I'm surrounded by amateurs!" He jumped down from the tree as well and went into the lake. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." As he pulled a cattail and held it up in the air like a baton, animals from popped from the plants and the trees. "We just gotta make the mood."

"Percussion." He pointed to a few ducks, who turned over some turtles and began to play. "Strings." He pointed to a whole group of grasshoppers, who began to play on their legs. "Winds." Some birds in the trees above him began to play some small branches. "Words."

"_There you see him,_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him_

_ And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_ You want to kiss the guy_

_ Yes you want him_

_ Look at him, you know you do_

_ Possible he wants you too _

_ There is one way to ask him_

_ It don't take a word not a single word_

_ Go on and kiss the boy."_

"Sing with me now." He gestured to everyone around him.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ My oh my_

_ Look at the boy too shy_

_ He ain't gonna kiss the guy_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ Ain't that sad"_

He looked back at the other animals, who sadly shook their heads.

_"Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_ You're gonna miss the guy"_

"You know," Firion finally said to Cecil, "I feel bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess. Is it….Gordon?" Cecil just looked disgusted.

"Okay, okay," Firion laughed at Cecil's face, "I guess that's not it. How about….Leon?" A shake of the head. "Sieifer?"

"Cecil," Garland whispered next to Firion, "His name his Cecil." "Cecil?" Firion asked the voice that whispered in his ear.

Cecil nodded. "Cecil!" Firion exclaimed, finally having a name for the boy. "Wow, that's a pretty name." Cecil blushed, especially as Firion took his hands into his own. "Okay, Cecil."

_"Now's your moment,_

_ (Ya, ya, ya)_

_ Floating in a blue lagoon,_

_ (Yam ya, ya)_

_ Boy, you better do it soon,_

_ No time will be better,_

_ (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)_

_ He don't say a word _

_ And he won't say a word,_

_ Until you kiss the guy_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ Don't be scared_

_ You got the mood prepared_

_ Go on and kiss the guy_

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ Don't stop now_

_ Don't try to hide it how_

_ You wanna kiss the guy."_

As Garland continued to sing, Cecil and Firion leaned closer and closer, the boat spinning in the water as they continued to gaze at each other.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ Float along_

_ And listen to the song_

_ Song say kiss the girl"_

As Firion looked into Cecil's blue eyes, a golden light shone in them, something he had never seen before, wanting to look closer to see.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_ Music play_

_ Do what the music say_

_ You gotta kiss the girl_

_ You gotta kiss the girl_

_ Why don't you kiss the girl_

_ Go on and kiss the girl"_

As they both leaned in closer, their minds both said, _He's so…_

_ "Go on and kiss the girl"_

As their lips were inches from each other….growling closer and closer in length.

Just then, the two boys suddenly fell over, their boat flipped over from some unknown source and they both hit the water. "Cecil!" Firion broke the surface, searching for the white-haired boy. As the other boy broke the surface as well, Firion asked, "Are you okay?"

Cecil nodded, starting to shiver a bit from the cold water. "Let's go home." And he pulled Cecil out of the water and up onto land.

What neither of them saw, however, was a smirking young woman with long white wild hair, two yellow tentacles, and with markings covering her body.

"Excellent, Cloud of Darkness," A voice only she could hear told her, "That was a close one too…..Too close. That little tramp!"

Kefka floated up to the top of his tower, then dove down like he was scuba-diving. "Geez," Kefka thought, "He's better than I thought. He just might get that boy smooching him by sunset!" As he continued to fly, he knocked down some bottles, which smashed on the ground, although some of them were caught by the manikins who were just walking around.

"Well it's time I took matters into my own hands." He rubbed his hands together, grabbing a bottle and throwing it into his cauldron. "Soon, Chaos's son will be mine! Then I'll see him suffer. Soon, _he'll _be the one trapped for eternity!" He cackled evilly as he threw another bottle into the cauldron, black smoke enveloping him entirely.

_End. I know not everything's not like the actual movie, I'm just doing some parts from memory and making up parts. Next, Kefka's evil plan goes into motion. What is he planning to do? What will become of Cecil and Firion? Tune in next time! Review and tell me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid._

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 8_

After Firion and the others had gotten Cecil warm and situated, Firion had gone outside to look over the ocean.

As he twirled the rose in his hand, he thought of the mysterious person who had saved him. _He was beautiful. He shone like the very moon itself. And his voice was like a Siren's, enchanting and lulling. But, Cecil, he's beautiful in another way. He may not be dazzling like the one who saved me, but, he's got a kind heart and a sense of wonder. He also seems familiar, like I've met him before._

A tap snapped him out of his thoughts. Above him, the boy on his mind was waving at him, to which Firion responded back. Cloud and the others kept telling him to move on from the beautiful person who saved him and be with Cecil, but Firion refused. _I know you're out there, my savior, and I will find you. I promise._

"Firion," A voice whispered. Firion jumped up, searching for Bartz or Zidane, who might be playing yet another prank on him. "Who's there?" Firion asked, slowly standing up.

"Firion, it's me," He now recognized the voice as a man's and very deep. As a figure stepped out of the shadows, Firion could see that the man had long blonde hair, very different from Cloud and Tidus's and blue eyes similar to them. The man also wore a blue outfit with a headpiece, revealing his face to Firion.

"Who are you?" Firion repeated. "My love, my light," The man slowly walked up to him, taking his shoulders and leaned over to place his head on Firion's chest, "I have missed you so much."

"Hey!" Firion yelled, pushing the man's head off his chest. "What do you think you're doing!?" "Why, my love," The man said, his face all sad, "You don't recognize me?"

"Am I supposed to?" Firion asked him. "It's me, Firion, I'm the one who saved you that fateful night." Firion's eyes widened, looking at the man.

"You see," The man explained, "I am not human, Rather, I'm a warrior, like in the stories. I was swimming with my friends Edge and Rydia when I saw your ship being attacked. Edge, Rydia, and I searched all over for any survivors and helped them to shore. When I saw you and the bird, my heart cried out for you, and I grabbed you both and pulled you to shore. I was so exhausted that I passed out. When I came to, you were still unconscious and I finally could see how handsome you were. Then, I started to sing to you, stroking your hair as you slept. But, when you woke up, I knew I had to hide, because no one's supposed to know of our existence. So I fled, but I never stopped thinking about you and I finally ran away from my father, a king, and searched all over for you. I finally found you, and now we can be together forever."

"I recognize you now," Firion told the man dazedly, "I remember now. Seeing the long blonde hair," He started to stroke the man's hair, "Looking into those purple eyes," He closed right in on the man, "Your beautiful voice singing me awake." As he was talking to this man, the brown of his eyes faded, slowly changing to gold.

"And the best part is," The man smiled evilly, "We can be together forever." "Yes," Firion told him monotonously, "We'll be together forever."

* * *

The next morning, Cecil was woken up by a certain red man. "Wake up! Wake up!" As Cecil rubbed his eyes, Gilgamesh grabbed his hands and began dancing around with him. "We did it! We did it!" "What is this red fool talking about?" Garland said, half-asleep. "Didn't you hear?" Gilgamesh cried out. "The prince is going to get hitched today! Good luck! I'll be there later this afternoon!"

Cecil smiled happily, spinning around and giving Garland a kiss on the cheek. He rushed over to the mirror, fixing his hair and checking that he looked good before he flew himself down the stairs.

As he turned the corner, Cecil stopped suddenly. Firion was there, but standing right next to him, his arm around him was a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. In his hands was a bright red rose.

"Everyone," Firion told them monotonously, "This is Kain Highwind and he's the one who saved my life."

"Might I say," Cloud said, "It's a pleasure to meet you and we are all truly grateful for saving Firion."

"Wow," Tidus looked Kain up and down, "You sure know how to pick them, Rosebud?" But Firion didn't respond to the nickname, rather, he just stood there, looking straight ahead, his eyes a golden color instead of their normal brown.

"You look so pretty," Terra said, "Your blonde hair is really pretty." She stroked his hair.

"Thank you," Kain smiled at Terra.

"Kain and I are planning on getting married today." Firion told them in that same monotonous tone again.

"Oh! That's great!" Terra squealed. "And we can help with Kain's clothes!" He gestured back to the other girls behind her.

"I'll make the cake!" Laguna squealed. Squall just shook his head. "Zidane, Bartz, and I will help with the decorations."

"I'll help with security!" Cid, the man similar to the other white haired man, cried out. "And if anyone crashes the wedding, I will rip their heads off and place them on my rack!"

"Ohohohoho! I couldn't agree more." Shantotto agreed. "Dad." The other white haired man said, the one they called Warrior of Light, groaned.

Cecil, who no one even noticed was there, finally couldn't take it anymore and ran off, crying.

As Kain looked at all of Firion's smiling and happy friends, he looked down at the crystal around his neck, then back up at Firion.

* * *

As the ship headed out that afternoon onto the crystal blue water, Cecil was sitting on the dock, watching as the boat slowly started to fade away. As he sat there, crying his heart out, he thought of him and Firion, dancing, looking into each other's eyes, flying through the sky in the airship.

_Was it all a lie? Was everything Firion and I had fake? I don't think my heart can take it anymore!_

And with his heart the torn remains of what it once was, Cecil jumped into the water and became sea foam…..

Just kidding!

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was back-stroking through the water, following the ship that held Firion and "Cecil's" wedding, when he heard Cecil's voice singing an eerie tune.

Curious, Gilgamesh pulled out his grappling hook, threw it, and it caught onto the edge of the boat. Gilgamesh cautiously climbed up it, carefully watching his step as he held onto the slippery surface.

When Gilgamesh finally reached the top of the boat, he peered through the window, holding with all his might onto the edge of the boat.

Instead of seeing Cecil, he saw a young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple armor with a dragon-shaped helmet on his head. He was singing to himself, dancing around the room he was dressing in. _Yet,_ Gilgamesh thought, _He has Cecil's voice._

"_What a lovely little groom I'll make_

_My dear, I look divine."_

The man chuckled a bit, a lance appearing in his hand. _Another warrior?_ Gilgamesh thought, looking at the man.

"_Things are working out according to my ultimate design"_

And the man took the spear and threw it into a little statue of King Chaos.

Gilgamesh gulped as he saw the accuracy and aim of the man.

_"Soon I'll have that warrior and that human_

_And the two worlds will be mine"_

The man stepped onto the large vanity, stepping onto a little glass box of something. He spun around, reveling in his apparent plan. As he laughed, the laugh began to sound more like an evil cackle. The man then pulled the mirror up to himself, and in it, a multicolored clown was in there, cackling like the man in front of him.

It was Kefka!

"The clown!" Gilgamesh realized, putting the pieces together, "Oh no! He's gonna….I gotta…" And then, in all of the excitement, he fell back into the water.

Not caring that he fell off the boat, Gilgamesh swam furiously back. "Cecil! Cecil!" He yelled, looking for the white haired boy.

When he finally found Cecil at the dock, he threw himself onto the dock, panting because he was swimming so fast.

Also there, Garland and Gabranth were comforting the poor boy. "Cecil," Gilgamesh panted out of breath, "I was swimming, and-of course I was swimming." He smiled as Garland looked annoyed at him "-and I saw that the clone-the _clown,_ was watching in a mirror," Cecil looked confused at Gilgamesh, "and he was singing with a stolen set of pipes. Do you hear what I'm telling you?"

He suddenly grabbed Garland's shoulders and began to shake him with every word he said. "The prince…..is marrying….the clown….in disguise!"

Cecil's mouth opened in horror as Garland pushed Gilgamesh from him. "Are you sure?" Garland looked annoyed at Gilgamesh. "Have I ever been wrong?" Garland, Cecil, and Gabranth looked at Gilgamesh in that "really" look. "I mean when it's important?"

"What are we going to do then?" Gabranth asked helplessly at the others. Cecil stood up, looking at the fading ship darkened in the coming sunset.

Cecil remembered that the spell would break on the sunset of the third day. _I can't let Kefka do this,_ Cecil thought, _Now's my chance. I got to stop them._

And with that, Cecil threw himself into the water. Unfortunately, because Cecil was used to swimming when he was a warrior, his body wasn't adjusted to his new weight.

Quick as a flash, Garland smashed a part of the dock, making a raft for Cecil to ride on. Garland also found a rope from one of the boats, and threw it at Gabranth.

"Gabranth," Garland told him, "Get Cecil to the boat. And get there _fast._" Gabranth saluted to Garland and tied the rope around his waist and gave the other end to Cecil. As they rode off, Gilgamesh looked back at Garland.

"What do I do?" Gilgamesh asked, not wanting to just sit around and do nothing. "_You_," Garland emphasized, "You have got to stall that wedding." And he jumped into the water as well.

"How do I stall the wedding?" Gilgamesh scratched his head, thinking of an idea. Just then, Gilgamesh got an idea. He pulled out a lamp from his pocket and began to blow into it.

Right before him, Carbuncle, Phoenix, Ifrit, Shiva, Bahamut, Alexander, and Odin appeared right there.

"Hey, baby," Gilgamesh told Shiva, "I'm going to need some help." And he leaned in and whispered some words into her ear. She nodded and she, along with the other summons flew off, Bahamut taking Gilgamesh onto his back to the boat.

* * *

On the ship, Firion and Kain were walking down the aisle, hand in hand.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Boco cried out as he glared at Kain.

Kain, to shut up the stupid bird, kicked his leg, and then resumed to walk with Firion as if nothing had happened. They finally reached the Justice of the Peace, Balthier.

"Dearly beloved," Balthier said, reading from the book, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Prince Firion of Fynn and Prince Kain of Baron." He started to flip pages of the book. "Let's see, something about life, something about 'being tied to something', boring, boring, _skip that_, and….here we go!"

And he looked back at the couple. "Do you, Kain, take Firion here to be your lawfully wedded husband for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death should you part?"

"I do." Kain answered, touching the crystal around his neck, looking lovingly at Firion. "And do you, Firion, take Kain here to be your lawfully wedded husband for better, for worse, and all that other stuff?"

"I do." Firion answered monotonously, his eyes still golden. _Yes,_ Kefka thought to himself evilly, _My mind-controlling spell is working. All I have to do now is get that warrior and take this human and I will have both the human world and Dissidia._

But as Kain/Kefka was thinking of his evil plans, and Firion was still under Kefka's spell, what no one on the ship saw was that they were about to be attacked.

"By the power invested in me," Balthier said, "I now pronounce you two-"Look!" the kid, who is named Luneth, yelled out, pointing to the summons flying at their ship.

As everyone ran away from the attack, Kain/Kefka was trying to drag the mindless Firion away and back to Dissidia.

"Not this time, you Joker reject!" Gilgamesh yelled, pulling out a spear and a sword known to the warriors as a Zantetsuken. "Charge!" Immediately, Odin, riding on his horse, started slashing his sword at Kain, knocking him to the ground.

"I will not let you foil my plans!" And he summoned his lance to the field, twirling it around.

"Here I am!" Gilgamesh yelled, slashing Kain like Odin did before.

"Got you!" Kain yelled, stabbing Gilgamesh, then flipping him into the air.

"No excuses!" Gilgamesh yelled, slashing Kain, who dodged it.

"That all you got?" Kain taunted him. "Flight!" Kain yelled, jumping and impaling Gilgamesh from above.

"Hardly felt it." Gilgamesh wiped the blood off of him. "Fire!" And he fired missiles at Kain.

"Please," Kain scoffed. "Soar!" And he slashed at Gilamesh, twirling his spear.

"Rocket Punch!" And a giant fist came and hit Kain right in the face.

"That's it!" Kain cursed. "I'm running out of time! Dragon's gift, to me!" And his purple outfit and dragon-shaped helmet disappeared, leaving him in a shining blue armor that showed his long blonde hair and his face. He was in his Ex Mode.

"Good," Gilgamesh said, "Cause I'm not going to let you hurt Cecil! Gilgamesh Morphing Time!" Gilgamesh suddenly had eight arms, each holding a weapon of some sort and a horrible looking helmet.

Before Kain could make another move, Gilgamesh activated his Ex Burst, the world fading away from them as they entered the realm. In front of Gilgamesh, a bunch of blue swords and only one red sword were spinning around.

Gilgamesh was just looking for the right one….

"That's it!" Gilgamesh yelled, grabbing the red one. He started to cut Kain with the sword, then, hit him with a shockwave. Kain yelled as he was deafeated and as his crystal fell off and hit the ground below.

"No!" Kain yelled as the crystal shattered, letting out a golden yellow light, Cecil's beautiful voice pouring out of it.

Firion, who had just been standing there motionless, rubbed his head as the gold faded from his eyes and his brown came back. "What happened?" He asked himself, his mind a blank since last night.

The singing golden light went over to Cecil, covering him in its glow.

"Cecil!" Firion called. "You're the guy!"

"Firion!" Cecil smiled.

"Firion, get away from him!" Kain yelled out, only Kefka's high-pitched voice to come out instead. He covered his mouth.

"I can't believe it's you!" Firion exclaimed, taking Cecil's hands, leaning in to kiss. "Firion." Cecil just said.

"Firion! No!" But just as they were about to kiss, Cecil suddenly fell, feeling very heavy.

"You're too late!" Kain/Kefka smiled evilly.

Cecil's clothes had changed and were now replaced with his white armor and his lance. His face was a bit paler and his lips were a shade of blue.

"You're too late!" Kain/Kefka cackled, Kain's form fading away to reveal the clown himself.

He flew over and grabbed Cecil. "So long, lover boy!" Kefka laughed as he flew into the water.

"Cecil!" Firion yelled, watching as his love faded away from him.

_End of Chapter 8. I hope you liked it and I hope you loved Kain as Vanessa and Gilgamesh and Kain's fight. And I also you loved Balthier as the Justice of the Peace._

_Next two chapters will be the end. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the Little Mermaid. _

_Note: Chaos Warriors except for Cecil are the people of Atlantis (or the mermaids) and not all of them are evil. They look like their own selves, no tails._

_Cosmos Warriors are humans._

**The Little Mermaid: Dissidia Version**

_Chapter 9_

"You caused a lot of trouble, you know?" Kefka swam down into Dissidia, Cecil in his tight grasp. "You better be worth it, you little-"Kefka!" Chaos yelled, his sword at Kefka's neck.

"Ah, Chaos," Kefka let go of Cecil, who was held by Cloud of Darkness, "It's been a while."

"Hand over my son!" Chaos yelled.

"I'm afraid not, fiery," Kefka pulled out the contract, "You see, we had a deal."

"Daddy I'm sorry!" Cecil was yelling. "I didn't mean to I just-" Chaos cut his sword through the contract. But it reformed back, shining as ever.

"See! It's binding! Not even _you _can break it!" Kefka flew over to Chaos. "However, I was a man who had an eye for a bargain. The son of Chaos, for something much more valuable."

Kefka pointed over to Cecil, whose body was slowly turning to white crystal.

"Firion!" Cloud was yelling from the boat. "What are you doing!?"

Firion had jumped off the boat and was rowing in a much smaller boat.

"I'm going to find Cecil!" Firion yelled back. "I lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again!"

"We can't let Firion do this on his own!" Tifa yelled.

"Yeah," Bartz agreed. "You've seen what that clown did to Firion, who knows what else he'll do!"

"But how?" Terra asked. "Cecil is a warrior, and apparently so is the clown."

"We can help!" Garland Gabranth and Gilgamesh all said. Garland, now that the spell was broken, was now in his silver armor, blue cape, carrying his ginormous sword, and had his horns again. Gabranth's hair was now short, and he had his dark armor again and his twin swords.

"Who are you?" Light asked them.

"We are Cecil's friends, warriors." Gabranth told them.

"And there might just be a way to help Firion and Cecil." Garland told them. "There is a way for warriors to give their power to humans."

"How?" Everyone asked him.

"Well," Garland said, "It will manifest in a crystal form. Place it on your chest, and the power will form. However, the powers and the form you take will be your own, how the crystal sees your power."

Everyone looked at Light, waiting for his answer. Light just nodded.

And so, Garland, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh held their hands to their chests and pulled out long crystals. Three long ones.

"Now, gather around." And they all did.

"Take only a bit of the crystals." Garland told them. As they all took a bit off the three crystals, they formed little crystals in their hands.

"Now, put them to your chests, and open your heart to the magic." And, as soon as the crystals were to their chests, they disappeared, and they began to be enveloped into different color auras.

Light's aura was blue, Luneth's was green, Bartz's was a light blue, Terra's was a red, Cloud's was a gold, Tifa's a lighter yellow, Squall's a black, Laguna's was a dark blue, Zidane's was a blue, Tidus's, also a blue, Yuna's a white, Shantotto's, a brown, Balthier's was a tan, and Lightning's was a pink, like her hair.

When the aura faded, Light had a shining sword in one hand and a shield in the other, Luneth wore a red armor with a feather on top of his helmet, Bartz wore a blue tunic, Terra had a small sword in her hand and a fireball in the other and wore a cape, Cloud carried a huge sword and brown gloves, Tifa wore leather gloves, Squall carried around a sword with a gun holster attached, Laguna carried a machine gun, Zidane carried two short swords, Tidus carried a long blue sword that ended in a hook and formed bubbles around Tidus, Yuna held a long staff, Shantotto wore a robe, Balthier carried a gun, and Lightning carried a sword that she could also flip back into a gun form.

"What?" Everyone looked at themselves in disbelief.

"Well," Gilgamesh said, "I must say, you look great for warriors."

Chaos looked from the ever smiling Kefka to his son, who was slowly becoming a manikin before his eyes.

Finally, he looked at the contract glowing right next to Kefka, raised his scepter, and blasted his signature right over his son's.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's done!" Kefka laughed.

And the crystal faded from Cecil, and went over to his father, who was transforming into a huge, red manikin.

When the transformation was complete, Cecil looked in horror at his father, unaware that the Cloud of Darkness had drifted away from him. His crown, his scepter, his sword, were all laying on the ground beside him.

"Dad?" Cecil asked, wanting a response from his dad. Talking, yelling, screaming, anything, just so that Cecil knew he was alive.

"Finally!" Kefka laughed evilly. "His power is mine!" And Kefka placed the crown on his head, and picked up the scepter, laughing in his newfound power.

Finally, the feelings Cecil has been feeling these past few days, sadness, happiness, heartbreak, and, finally, anger, outrage, horror, betrayal, all came rushing back to him and Cecil transformed into his dark knight form. "You monster!"

And he threw himself at Kefka, his lance in his hand.

"Back off!" And Kefka threw him off with a blast from his scepter.

"Cecil!" Cecil heard Firion yell. He looked up to see the human swimming down to him.

"Firion!" Cecil yelled out, both estatic that he had come for him, and worried that he'll get hurt. "Be careful!"

And just then, Cloud of Darkness flew up to him.

"Perish!" Cloud of Darkness yelled, aiming a beam of energy at Firion.

"Firion!" Cecil yelled.

But Firion managed to dodge it, the beam hitting a nearby rock wall.

"No!" Kefka yelled, reaching for his scepter. Thunder bolts started to appear at the end of the scepter.

The scepter, as you should probably know, uses the power of their owner. Meaning, if the owner was fire-related, it would use the fire powers of its owner.

In this case, Kefka is a magician, so it will use any of Kefka's powers.

"Zappo!"Kefka yelled, aiming it at Firion.

"No!" Cecil yelled, reaching to take the scepter. "Get off me!" Kefka yelled, trying to push Cecil off the scepter.

He did manage to get Cecil off, but at the cost, the attack was aimed in the wrong direction, hitting Cloud of Darkness.

She moaned as she was attacked and fell to the ground.

"Darky!" He held her up. "My poor baby!" And Kefka growled up at Cecil and Firion, who were swimming back up to the human world.

"Firion!" Cecil said as soon as they got to the surface. "You have to get out of here!"

"No!" Firion replied back. "I'm not leaving you again!"

Back in Dissidia, Kefka, seething with anger and rage, started to call all his power and the power of his scepter to himself, transforming.

"Firion you don't understand! You don't know what kind of power Kefka has!"

"I don't care!" Firion said stubbornly. "I'm not going to lose you again!"

Just then, a huge whirlpool formed in the water, reaching to far and great distances. A huge, purple thing appeared out of the water. Golden and black wings were appearing out of its back.

A yellow crown was on top of the thing's head and he was holding a ginormous golden scepter and a huge red sword in the other.

"Guys!" Cecil and Firion heard Cloud say.

Firion's friends were on Bahamut's neck, Yuna at the lead, swinging her staff left and right.

Terra was flying through the sky, still carrying the sword in her hand. Garland, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh were swimming in the water towards Cecil and Firion.

"Cloud! Tidus! Yuna! Lightning! What are you all doing here?" Firion called back in joy.

"We're here to help, of course." Tifa answered, jumping down into the water next to Firion.

"Yeah, but one question," Tidus asked, jumping into the water as well, "What the hell is that thing!?" He pointed up to the purple thing.

"That's Kefka in his ex-mode." Cecil explained. "It's a warrior's full power with a different, more powerful form, and a powerful set of attacks. Apparently, Kefka was able to use the scepter and his own powers to make himself bigger and larger."

"Hahahahaha!" Kefka was laughing now, more deeper. "Now I am the ruler of both the human world and Dissidia! Now both worlds," He dipped his scepter into the water, making the waters churn more furiously and making the sky crackle with lightning. "Bow before me!"

He suddenly pulled the scepter out of the water and into the sky, making lightning appear. Huge winds blew left and right.

"Hold on!" Garland yelled to everyone. But the wind was so powerful that it not only caused the summons and the rest of the newly-turned warriors to fall into the water, but it blew Firion away.

"Firion!" Cecil yelled as his love was blown away from him. Kefka continued to laugh evilly as he reveled in his new power.

"Alright, Kefka!" Tidus yelled, hoisting up his sword. "Enough is enough! You invaded our home! You tricked Cecil here into your plan! You controlled Firion and are now tromping around like you own the place! I don't care if you are all big and powerful now, I will fight until you are dead!"

"And so will I." Cecil said calmly, summoning his blue lance.

"Us too." Garland picked up his ginormous sword, Gabranth fused his twin swords together, and Gilgamesh picked up his spear and a sword.

"So will we." All the new warriors said.

"And we will help too." More voices answered in agreement. Appearing out of the ocean came Cecil's siblings.

"Brothers! Sister!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Cecil!" Golbez raced over and hugged his brother. "Where were you? We were all worried sick!"

"Yeah," Kuja agreed, "Even Jecht was frantic."

"I was not!" Jecht denied. "Cecil was just worrying Father to death and I wanted him to calm down."

"We are here to help, baby brother." Mateus smiled, twirling his staff.

"This is for Father!" Sephiroth yelled out, summoning his Masamune.

"This is also because no one messes with our baby brother's boyfriend." Ultimecia added, winking at Cecil.

"If this clown hurts you or your boyfriend, I will personally send him to the Void." Exdeath laughed.

Cecil smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"You think you are match for _me_?" Kefka asked, laughing. "Very well, you shall be punished for your treason by a slow and painful death."

"I'll go first!" Gilgamesh called out loudly. "Sky high! Crumble to the dust!" He spun his weapons around, then knocked Kefka down.

Unfortunately, Kefka came back up again. "Hardly a scratch on me." Kefka smiled evilly.

"My turn then." Gabranth said. He charged at Kefka.

"Really?" Kefka smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Yeah, really Gabranth, is that really the best you can do?" Garland growled at him.

Gabranth just shrugged helplessly.

Garland sighed. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself I always say." Garland started to spin his sword around, which was now attached to a chain. "Take that!" He shouted as he hit Kefka.

"I'll go first." Light said. "Blade of Light!" And Light jumped up, blasting a field of light, and then stabbing Kefka, making a double attack.

"Wow." Light said, looking at is armor, "I have the power of light."

"Don't forget about me!" Luneth said.

"Aw!" Kefka said in fake sweetness. "Look at the cute little boy! He's so cute! Yes he is! Yes he is!"

"Alright, you psycho clown!" Luneth yelled up to him. "Now you're gonna get it. "Stars unite….."

And Luneth suddenly started firing a bunch of meteors at the giant clown. "…..Burn it up!"

"Now," Mateus cleared his throat, "Time to show off _my _power." A field of magic appeared in front of him. "Suffer!" And he fired projectiles as soon as he was close enough to Kefka.

Kefka just waved Mateus off. "You'll be well done!" And Kefka fired a fireball at Mateus, which split into three and hit him all over.

"Ungaaaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he fell into the ocean.

"Mateus!" Ultimecia flew down to save him.

"You will pay for that!" Golbez said angrily. "Endure this!" He raised his hands and electricity appeared under Kefka. The light from the electricity showed is legs, which were purple like the rest of his body. He then pulled his hands down, and Kefka flew up in a burst of electricity.

Unfortunately, Kefka came back down, still not defeated.

"This is for Firion! Halt!" Cecil changed into his dark armor and fired a dark ball of energy that went down in an arc and slammed Kefka into the water.

But, he came back up again, still not defeated.

"Wow!" Bartz held one of Zidane's swords in his hand. "Goal!" He shouted, spinning forward with it, then, he switched to Tidus's sword and hit with that.

"This is it!" And Exdeath fired a few balls of nothingess at Kefka.

"Get away!" Terra shot a piece of ice, which broke into a smaller piece once it hit Kefka.

"Damn, you're annoying!" Kefka complained, starting to shiver.

"Now's my turn. Go!" Cloud jumped up to Kefka's chest and started attacking him, causing him to fly up.

"Stupid blonde! Dance, dance!" He squealed this happily as he sent a barrage of electricity at Cloud.

He grunted as he fell into the water.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled in horror.

"I got him!" Sephiroth yelled to her, flying down into the water to get Cloud.

"You'll pay for this, you Joker-wannabe!" Tifa yelled. "Take off!" She hit an uppercut and dealt Kefka several times, causing him to fly off up into the air.

Thankfully for him, he had wings, so he just flew back down into the water, his scepter and sword still in hand.

"Here he is." Sephiroth poked his head out of the water, then his entire body. In his arms, a dazed Cloud was there.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran over to him as Sephiroth set him down on a rock.

"He's fine." Sephiroth answered calmly. "He's just a bit out of it, that's all." He petted Cloud's spiky blonde hair, then looked up at Kefka.

"Alright," He swung his sword, "I'll show him the power of the children of Chaos."

He swung his sword again and blasted several waves at Kefka. "Fly….." He then teleported and struck again. "Not there."

"I guess it's my turn, huh." Squall said, more of a statement than a question. He began to slash Kefka with his, what Garland called a gunblade, a mix of both a gun and a sword. "Alright…."then stabbed the clown upwards, then fired at him, sending him up higher. "That your best?" He smirked.

"Alright!" Laguan squeezed his son into a hug. "That's my boy!"

"Get off of me you idiot!" Squall pushed Laguna off. "Now go fight this guy!"

"O-Oh right. I'm supposed to fight him, huh." Laguna scratched his head. "Well, I'm not exactly good at this gun."

"None of us know how to use our weapons." Lightning said, swinging _her _gunblade around, "But the warrior power inside us allows us to be able to use them on instinct."

"O-Okay, I guess." Laguna scratched his head again. "Set!" And a transparent shield appeared in front of them.

"Useful." Garland said. "But you still need to actually hit him."

"R-Right. Um, let me see….go, go, go?" And missiles fired and hit Kefka. "Alright!" Laguna grinned. "I did it!"

"I got Mateus!" Ultimecia flew out, carrying the yellow man in her arms. He had some burn marks on his body, and was unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Cecil asked in concern.

"He's alright." She said to her siblings. "I'll just place a Cure on him and he'll be fine." And she did so. The burn marks on Mateus's body faded away and he slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay, big brother?" Cecil asked.

"I'm fine." Mateus answered calmly, starting to sit up.

"Hey!" Ultimecia pushed his chest down. "You need to lie down."

"No!" Mateus said, trying to stand up. "I gotta fight. He messed with Cecil, and no one, I mean no one, messes with Cecil."

"I know," Ultimecia said calmly, "But you can't help if you don't rest." And Mateus reluctantly did so.

"Kuja, Golbez, make sure he rests." Ultimecia told them. "I gotta fight him."

She flapped her wings and flew up to Kekfa. "Right through!" She yelled, firing arrows right at Kefka.

"Alright now," Zidane jumped up, "It's my turn!" Ultimecia nodded in head and flew back to Mateus, Kuja, and Golbez.

"I gotcha now!" Zidane yelled, throwing his twin swords and blasting with beams of energy.

"Excuse me," Kuja said politely, "I'll be right back." And he flew up. "I'll bring this to an end." He summoned holy magic and fired it at Kefka. The blast exploded when it made contact.

"And so, the angel beats the unholy demon."

"I'm not done yet, puny warrior." And he summoned five fireballs and hit them at Kuja.

"N-No!" Kuja yelled as he fell to where Mateus, Ultimecia, and Golbez were. "Ah! It hurts!"

"I know it does, Kuja." Ultimecia told him, soothingly. "But you just gotta relax, alright?" And she smiled at her younger brother.

"Get set!" Tidus shouted as he kicked a blitzball at Kefka. He then jumped, and kicked twice. "Goal!" He shouted in giddiness.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

Just then, Kefka blasted an Ultima, which exploded three times on Tidus. He yelled as he fell into the water.

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped.

"I got him, my dear, don't you worry." Jecht said as he dived in after the boy.

"Alright then," She waved her staff. "Valefor! Ascend!" Immediately, a portal appeared and a bird-like creature came through. It spun Kefka around with its wings.

"Here he is!" Jecht cried out, carrying Tidus.

"I got him now." Yuna told him, grabbing Tidus under his armpits.

"Alright then, my turn! Time to show them the true power of the Great Jecht! Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Jecht started to attack Kefka with his sword. "One more!" He yelled as he did another attack with his sword.

"Alright then," Shantotto stepped up to the giant Kefka, "I will bring this to an end." She threw her staff at Kefka, which just rebounded off of him. "Off you go!" She said.

"Freeze!" Kefka yelled at the mage. He fired an ice that flew all over before hitting Shantotto. She screamed as the ice hit her.

Ultimecia sighed. "I'll go get her." And she flew back into the water.

"My turn." Balthier said, "When I'm finished with him, he'll wish he never heard the name Ffamran mied Bunansa." The new warriors tried to hold their laughter. Cecil's siblings started to laugh and so did Garland, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh. Cecil, however, really tried to hold his laughter in.

"Hey! Shut up! My mother gave me that name!" Balthier yelled out. "Alright, you overcompensationg clown, you're going to get what you deserve! Take this!" And he shot firey blasts at the clown.

"My turn!" Lightning yelled. "Have some more!" Her gunblade suddenly became two curved blades and she twirled them, sending some of the wind at Kefka.

"Ah!" Kefka groaned, slumping over arms collapsed. Everything stopped. The wind, the storm, the water.

As everyone stood there in awe, and in Cecil's case a bit of sadness for Firion, meanwhile, deep into the ocean, a body was floating limpless into the portal of Dissidia.

You see, the reason no one has ever found Dissidia is that the portal is so deep in the water, no man could ever reach it. But, this body was a man, and in fact, a certain man.

As Firion fell from the sky into Dissidia, meanwhile, a little moogle was sitting in Kefka's tower, looking at his former king, now a crystalized shell of the warrior he once was, organizing Kefka's things.

"Oh, Your Majesty, kupo. What has become of you?" The moogle said sadly.

Just then, something broke through Kefka's tower.

"Kupo!" The moogle squealed, hiding behind Kefka's crystal ball. But, the object didn't move. When he looked past the ball, he saw an unconscious man with a multicolored bandana and white spiky hair that ended in a long ponytail.

"Your Majesty, kupo! We have company!" And he flew over on his tiny little bat wings toward the boy.

The Chaos manikin didn't hear the moogle, didn't even turn towards the boy.

"A human, kupo!" The moogle gasped. "But," He examined the boy further, looking at his sleeping face. "He seems to have the potential to be a warrior, kupo." Finally, the Chaos manikin turned to the moogle and the unconscious boy.

He walked up to the boy and held his face in his hand. Even if he was slowly losing himself to Kefka's magic, Chaos knew that Kefka had to be stopped. He also knew that this was the man his son fell in love with.

He pressed his other hand to Firion's chest, and a red glow passed between them. _Protect my son. _Chaos said to Firion telepathically.

A light blue aura formed over Firion and enveloped him.

"What's going on, kupo!?" The moogle asked as the blue aura lit up the entire room and a huge gust of wind entered the room. Chaos just roared as loudly as he could, as powerful as the blue aura Firion was wrapped up in.

The wind knocked over bookcases full of Kefka's books, the windows of his tower, the huge tubes lining the room, and of course, the crystal ball. It fell to the floor with a crash.

A groan came from Firion's mouth. He was still in pain after being blown by a huge wind, hitting the water, and falling through a tower from the sky, after all. He slowly sat up, feeling his aching head.

_Why is my body so heavy? _He thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. "W-What happened in here?" Firion asked, not knowing where he was.

Then, everything came back to him. "Cecil!" He yelled. He jumped to his feet, though he had to hold onto a bookshelf that had not managed to fall over in the wind.

Firion looked down at himself to see that he had weapons all over his body. A bow on his back as well as a lance, a staff underneath, an ax on his side, a sword at his hip, and two knives on his legs. "What?"

He heard a roar and a voice saying, "You're awake! Thank goodness, kupo!" He turned his head to see a small little creature with a big red nose, a big head, slanted eyes, a small body, little bat wings, and a tall antennae on top of its head.

_A moogle!_ Firion realized, hearing the stories from Cloud. Next to the moogle was a huge, red crystalized monster.

"C-Chaos?" Firion asked, also hearing stories about the legendary king of Dissidia. The manikin just roared.

"Y-You're Cecil's father, aren't you?" Firion asked him. Chaos just roared back at him. He took Firion's hand in his own. They were smooth, yet rough because they were crystal now. Chaos then went in Firion's armor to find a bright red rose.

"The rose." Firion realized. He had planned to give this to the one who saved him. Then, he thought back to the other day, when the bird man told them that he and Cecil were special.

"You mean it?" Firion asked. Chaos just nodded, then turned and walked back to clean up the place.

"Uh, thanks!" Firion called, but Chaos didn't answer, now under the full control of Kefka.

"Good luck, kupo!" The moogle told him as Firion jumped out of the tower.

Just then, up in the human world, the storm picked back up, as if someone paused a movie and then played it again at the same part.

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed, "We beat Kefka. Shouldn't this have stopped?"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Tifa." A very familiar voice said. Kefka's red eyes flashed open again as he glared at all the warriors.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? The king of both the human world and Dissidia? Hahahahahahaha! Fools! Now, you shall pay with your lives. You will be the examples of what happens when either the humans," He looked at the new warriors, "And the warriors," He looked at Cecil, his siblings, and Garland, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh, "Turn against me."

The next thing they knew, the storm-ruled world faded and they were in a red vortex.

"He's going to use his Ex-burst!" Kuja yelled out suddenly, realizing what Kefka was about to do.

"Be careful! Watch this!" He stood there, basking in the holy light. Then, he blasted Ultima at them, a well-known spell in Dissidia. "It's filling me up!" He yelled, a beam of light coming from the sky and hitting them all.

"That was titillating." Kefka smiled.

Light, Garland, Luneth, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Squall, Tidus, Shantotto, Balthier, and Gabranth yelled out, Golbez, Exdeath, and Ultimecia all moaned, Tifa groaned as the attack hit her, Cloud just let out a grunt, and Laguna just growled.

"Ungaaaaah!" Mateus yelled as he once again fell into the water.

"No waaaaaaayyyyyy!" Gilgamesh yelled out.

"I'll fall into the shadows." Sephiroth muttered.

"What?" Zidane asked in disbelief as he fell into the water. "This can't….."

"N-No!" Kuja yelled out.

"Please," Yuna begged, "Don't let it end."

"No way…" Jecht said in disbelief.

And in defeat, all of the warriors, old and new, crashed into the water.

"Hahahahahaha! Now, without those _humans _and those _warriors _to stop me, I'll be the ruler of both worlds!"

Cecil could feel nothing. He couldn't feel the ice cold water, he couldn't hear Kefka's wicked laughter, nor the yells of his comrades, in pain. All he could see was the dark blackness, and all he could feel were his own feelings of anguish and pain.

_This is all my fault, _he thought, his eyes slowly closing, _If I hadn't made that deal with the clown, if I hadn't desired to be a human and disobey my father's wishes, none of this would've happened. If I hadn't met Firion….._He closed those thoughts off. _No, even if I did mess up so I could be with Firion, being with him, falling in love with him, has been the best thing that has happened to me. ….But Firion is gone now, and I'm never going to see him again._

"Cecil," A voice entered his mind. "Cecil." The voice was familiar, sweet, and made him feel safe. The voice made him feel content to just lie down and go back to sleep. _That's odd, _Cecil thought, _I feel no bed. I must've fallen on the floor._

"Cecil!" The voice yelled at him, "Wake up!" The next thing Cecil knew, his body felt hot and warm.

"He's shivering!" Another voice said, louder than the first.

"I'll do a fire spell on him." A girl's voice replied

"Cecil," The first voice said, "Cecil can you hear me?" Cecil tried to answer to the voice that he could, but it seemed that the only thing that came out was a long moan.

"Thank goodness," Another, much deeper voice sighed in relief, "He's coming to."

Slowly but surely, Cecil started to open his eyes. He saw a tall man with white spiky hair wrapped in a multicolored bandana. He had tan colored eyes and was carrying a whole lot of weapons on his person.

"F-Firion?" Cecil asked him, his voice raspy from lack of use. Firion nodded.

"I'm so happy to see you're awake." Firion said, adjusting Cecil's weight in his arms, "You were barely breathing and your face was so pale."

"Well," Jecht added, "Paler than usual." Cecil just glared at him, starting to get his strength back.

"So," Firion murmured, looking down at Cecil, "This is who you really are? White armor, pale complexion and blue lips?"

"Y-yeah, but-"Shush!" Firion interrupted, "I don't care if you're a warrior, a human, or even like Kefka! I love you."

"Me too." Cecil said.

"Aw," Kefka said from above, "Isn't that sweet? I'll let you cherish this moment as you die!"

As Firion set him down, Cecil just noticed that there was something in his hand. He looked down to see a bright, red rose.

"I was going to give this to the one who saved me that night." Firion explained. "But, then I gave it to Kefka, apparently, and I'm really-"Don't be." Cecil interrupted him, "You were under Kefka's mind control. This is lovely, but," He handed it back to Firion, "You saved _me_. Now, we're even."

Firion just smiled at the younger boy. "Yeah, I guess we are even now."

"Alright then!" Bartz cried out. "Let's beat this clown!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"You're back, huh." Kefka said. "I guess you want to die twice. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Lightning!" Light yelled, summoning five swords that rammed into Kefka.

"Nice one," Garland said, "Now it's my turn." Garland's sword transformed into a huge drill. "Go!" The drill shot up at Kefka.

"Blast it!" Kefka cursed.

"I'll go!" Firion jumped up. "I'll give it everything I've got!" And he sent out all of his weapons and fired them all at Kefka, then again to slam him down.

"Not bad," Mateus said, "For a human." He jumped up and started to twirl his staff. "Heavens!" He cried out and a huge barrage of fireballs and a meteor all hit Kefka.

"You know," Kefka told him, "I love barbecue as much as the next guy, but I think you're going a bit overboard."

"That was okay," Luneth told Mateus, "But let me show you what I can do!" He dove down into the water, going farther and farther down.

"Oh my goodness!" Terra exclaimed, "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine," Sephiroth told her, "A warrior can breathe water for a very long time, and can handle the ocean pressure. That is how we're able to go between Dissidia and the human world."

"Wow!" Luneth said, swimming farther and farther down to the bottom of the ocean. "This is amazing! I haven't run out of oxygen yet, and I can barely feel the ocean pressure that I know, thanks to Light," He said Light's name with disdain, "Is here!"

Luneth pulled out his sword and began to spin with it ebbed in the ground. He spun faster and faster, rocks coming up from the floor, right underneath Kefka's big purple feet.

"I really don't know, Sephiroth," Terra said, "Maybe I should go and get him."

"Shake! Earth roar!" They suddenly heard Luneth yell as rocks hit Kefka from below and up into the air.

Kefka, though, just flew back down to his spot.

"That's it?" Mateus looked at Luneth snobbily. "You just threw rocks at him, you foolish child."

"Alright, I guess it's my turn." Cecil said, "Watch this, my white rose." Then, he transformed into his dark armor.

"Burn!" He yelled out, stabbing at a rock, black fire hitting Kefka. "Darkness! Drink of anguish!" He slashed at Kefka, then fired a black ball of darkness at him.

He transformed back into his white armor and jumped high into the air.

"Wow," Firion looked at Cecil.

"Cleansing light!" He fired a projectile of light.

"Ah! My eyes!" Kefka covered his eyes. Cecil spun around the giant clown and attacked Kefka several times with his sword, then slammed him to the ground.

"Beneath the light," Cecil jumped up to Kefka's head. "Comes judgement!" And he slammed Kefka down again.

"Cecil is amazing." Firion looked.

"Yes, he is." Golbez answered. "Now, I will fight for my baby brother." Golbez flew up closely to Kefka.

"No escape!" Golbez yelled, charging up a giant orb of darkness. As he fired it, he teleported. He appeared behind Kefka. "Allow me to give you something." And he fired another orb. Then, he teleported back before he could be attacked by Kefka. He learned that lesson after what had happened to Mateus.

"Alright! I'll go!" Bartz summoned a blade that looked exactly like Cloud's. He flew forward and hit Kefka. "Got it!" Then, Cloud's sword disappeared and Squall's gunblade appeared. "This should do it." He attacked Kefka with the blade.

"Alright, you little brat," Gilgamesh growled at Bartz, "I'm going next! No excuses!" He cut Kefka twice.

"Now, here I go. I will personally send this clown into the-"Don't say it!" All of Exdeath's brothers and sister yelled out.

He sighed. "Very well then. Death approaches!" And he made a field of energy, the blasted from it.

"I won't let my friends get hurt!" She flew up into the sky and slowly began to charge a fireball. "With this power!" Then, she let go, firing a medium fireball at Kefka.

"This ends here!" Cloud yelled, slashing Kefka left and right. Then, he jumped up and slashed him again. "No hard feelings."

"My turn!" Tifa said. "Here goes!" She was suddenly enveloped in fire and attacked Kefka. "Knockout!" And she jumped up and attacked him again.

"Prepare to suffer a slow and painful death in which you will suffer for eternity." Sephiroth told Kefka.

Everyone just looked at him, very scared. Sephiroth is known to be a sadist. You do not want to see him angry.

"Cut." Sephiroth attacked Kefka all over, left and right. "Vanish." And he flew back.

"Here goes." Squall said, flying at Kefka at high speed, a blue aura covering him.

"I'll go!" Laguna jumped up. "This'll be a blast!" He fire off a ball of energy. "Woohoo!" He yelled out as the energy ball split up into smaller balls and hit him all over.

"This is for you, Kecil." Ultimecia said and she flew up to face Kefka. "There is no running from this pain." She summoned up a crest that she fired at Kefka. "Regret awaits." And it exploded.

"Aaaah!" Kefka yelled out.

"Awesome!" Zidane cried out. "My turn!" And he jumped up as Kefka flew away as well. "You're not getting away!" He flew towards him, spinning as he did, a pink aura over him. "I'm not done yet!" Zidane cried out, preparing to do another attack.

"Alright then, monkey boy," Kuja grabbed Zidane's tail, "I think you're done. Save your strength." He looked at Kefka. "You think you're the only one who is able to use Ultima?" He flew up to Kefka's chest. "Just…..go away." And Kuja cast Ultima on Kefka.

"Alright! My turn!" Tidus yelled. He started to flip. "Here it comes!" Then, he slammed down with his sword and a small explosion happened. "You're gone!"

"Alright, here goes." Yuna said to herself, taking deep breaths. And she twirled her staff. "Burn everything in sight!" She yelled, controlling Bahamut, who blasted a huge beam at Kefka.

"Showtime!" Jecht smiled. "This'll hurt!" He started to attack Kefka with everything he had. "Don't cry now! Come on, come on, come on, come on!" He began attacking with his huge sword. "One more!"

"This time," Shantotto stood on a rock. "You will pay for your crime." Shantotto summoned huge streams of water and aimed them at Kefka. "How about a swim!?" She laughed haughtily as Kefka was sputtering at all the water in his face.

"Alright, when I'm done with you," Balthier pointed to Kefka, "You'll be covered in holes." He cocked his gun, reloading it. "Bam, bam, bam!" He yelled, shooting fiercely at Kefka. "Want some more?" He smirked.

"No one messes with my friend, Cecil!" Gabranth yelled. "Eternal pain!" And he formed a large sphere around his person, growing large and larger. Finally, he let go and it hit.

"Enjoy the view, Kefka." And Lightning spun her two swords, making lightning that hit Kefka and collided with the lightning Kefka made. She was bringing Kefka up and bringing him down.

"Now!" Garland yelled. "Use your Ex-mode!"

"How do we do that?" Luneth asked.

"Just let your powers into all of your body." Garland explained.

"To shine brighter!" Light declared, his armor changing into a more colorful one and he wore a helmet with the horns pointed forward.

"Warrior soul!" Garland yelled, his cape changing to a bright white one with blue patterns on the sides.

"I feel it in my blood!" Firion yelled, his armor changing to colors of red and orange, his weapons as well.

"My reign is absolute!" Mateus declared, his clothes becoming darker, his face was horrible looking, like a monster, and his crown had become hissing snakes.

Mateus is the eldest brother meaning, when it's Chaos's time, he will take the throne. Oddly enough, he always keeps talking about changing the title of the king to emperor…

"Let's end this!" Luneth cried out, his red armor gone and in its place a ninja suit. He carried two swords in his hands.

"I know my course!" Cecil yelled loudly, his lance gone. In its place was a long red sword.

"Creature of shadow!" Golbez yelled out, purple highlights replacing the yellow highlights of his armor. He had a dragon's head on the back of his cape.

"The wind is with me!" Bartz cried out, his cape turning red and three stars appearing above his head.

"Gilgamesh Morphing Time!" And Gilgamesh grew six arms and gained that horrible-looking helmet.

"Supreme power." Exdeath said, his armor changing to a dark blue with roots covering his legs.

"If I have to fight…." Terra said, her skin turning pink, her clothes gone, and her hair blown out back behind her.

"Give me strength." Cloud said, his blade disappearing in place for a silver one with a blue streak in the middle.

"Time to get serious!" Tifa said, gauntlets appearing on her hands.

"It's time." Sephiroth muttered, a single black wing emerging from his back.

"Lion's heart." Squall said, his gunblade being replaced with one that was blue.

"You've awakened the genius!" Laguna told Kefka, his gun turning gold.

"Oh, please." Squall muttered, glaring at his father.

"Come, Griever." Ultimecia declared, wearing her same Griever headdress and arms that she wore for Chaos's celebration.

"Time to get serious!" Zidane yelled, covered in pink fur from his head to his feet.

"Here's your invitation!" Kuja told Kefka, now covered with red fur and wearing white cloth on his arms and legs. A red tail, similar to Zidane's could be seen.

"Ready, go!" Tidus yelled, his sword switched for a light blue sword with a small yellow star.

"For the hope of the world." Yuna said, pyreflies appearing around her.

"Let's do this!" Jecht yelled out, his skin darker, his hair white, one of his hands larger, with claws, his orange cloth now has gray as well.

"Fine!" Shantotto said, annoyed. She was now wearing a pitch black robe.

"I'm the leading man, who else?" Balthier was now wearing a white shirt with ruffles and black pants.

"Hatred is what drives me!" Gabranth now wore his helmet, his swords were separated, and he had his red and black aura.

"Not your lucky day!" Lightning yelled to Kefka, her gunblade now replaced by a new one.

"I give my all, to this sword."

"Know your limits!"

"This decides it!"

"Suffer!"

"Now it begins."

"This will seal it!"

"Guide my inner shadow…..Light and dark above….."

"Here we go!"

"To the silent beyond!"

"No more running."

"This is it."

"Are you ready?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Now it's a party!"

"It's not over yet!"

''Curtains arise!"

"You ready for this?"

"I will end the spiral of conflict!"

"Now I'm mad!"

"My shot is faster."

"By my sword!"

"I control my fate!"

A blue and red realm appeared around them, the human world fading away.

"Time!" Ultimecia yelled, freezing Kefka in time. She then turned him upside down.

"Prepare!" Light attacked Kefka with his sword, light coming out of Kefka.

Garland was charging up.

"The moon leads me!" Cecil charged his powers.

"Lance!" Firion fought with his lance. "Slash!" his daggers. "Shatter!" Axe. "Shoot!" His staff. "Sword!" His sword.

"All is mine to command." Mateus was saying, charging up.

"The best is yet to come!" Luneth was saying, throwing shurikens at Kefka.

"Trenscend the stars!" Golbez was yelling, levitating rocks at Kefka.

"The four essences!" Bartz was yelling. Then, he attacked with every single one of his friends' weapons.

Gilgamesh was once again at the circle of swords, one red. He needed to think. His friends and the two worlds relied on which sword he chose.

"I can protect everything!" Terra was yelling. She used Blizzara, an ice spell.

"Breaking my limits!" Cloud yelled, now fully charged.

"Breaking my limits!" Tifa also yelled.

"I bring you despair." Sephiroth was charging up his power. "Ruination to all." He knocked the frozen Kefka to a sun that somehow appeared there. The sun exploded, causing Kefka to be burnt.

Squall slashed at Kefka, then stop for a bit, and slashed him one last time. "Here goes…..mission accomplished."

Laguna pulled out a long piece of rope and swung from it, blasting Kefka all over.

"Playtime is over!" Ultimecia summoned arrows all around Kefka.

Zidane was flying through the air, attacking Kefka left and right.

Kuja was also attacking, using Flare Stars at Kefka.

Tidus, meanwhile, is kicking Kefka all over with a blitzball.

"Come on come on come on!" Jecht was breaking pieces of a meteor. "One more!" Then, he kicked the meteor at Kefka. Twice and stabbed his sword.

Yuna was dancing, twirling her staff as she went. Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Bahamut were all attacking, though, not in that order. "Sins of time eternal."

Shantotto turned her back on Kefka and burned, flooded, bursted, crushed with rocks, blew, and froze him, while laughing.

"Take this!" Balthier yelled, blasting Kefka with a whole bunch of orbs. "Surf's up!" Balthier yelled out. He whistled, and a huge wave appeared over him. A huge triangle in a circle appeared and three Balthiers were standing at each end of the triangle. They fused, and a huge meteor came from the sky. "The leading man never dies." He said.

Lightning used Lightning Strike, Thunderfall, Stormblade, and Razor Glade.

"You're finished." And Light slashed Kefka one last time.

"Know your limits!" He used his twin swords, he whipped his sword, on a chain, drill, and hammer. "Miserable insect." Garland growled, swinging, his sword in his normal form.

"Lowly worm." Mateus smirked, electrically shocking Kefka.

Luneth disappeared in a puff of smoke, and appeared right behind Kefka's back. "Here I come!" And he slashed Kefka, making an X behind him.

Cecil slashed through Kefka in his Paladin form, then changed into his Dark Knight form.

"Let's go." Bartz said, combining his friends' weapons into a red blade. "For a shining world!" He yelled out, slashing through Kefka.

"That's it!" Gilgamesh pulled out a red blade. He cut Kefka, then fired a shockwave at Kefka.

A huge black portal appeared in front of Exdeath's hands. As Kefka was sucked in, Exdeath whispered, "Embrace the stillness of eternity." And he crushed the shrinking portal in his hands.

"I won't be defeated!" Terra declared and sent crescent-shaped waves at Kefka.

Cloud was cutting through Kefka like he was a martial arts master.

Tifa was flying, like Zidane, left and right, hitting Kefka all over.

Cloud jumped up. "This is it." And he slammed his sword down, sending a wave at Kefka.

Tifa held a hand to her chest, a golden light entering her hand. She ran through Kefka. "Feels like you're flying, doesn't it?" And a huge explosion appeared behind her.

Laguna was on top of a huge cannon. "Greatest attack ever!" Laguna cheered, a huge blast hitting Kefka.

Zidane twirled his sword. "And for the final touch…" He flew through Kefka a few more times. "Fly away!"

"Game set!" And an explosion appeared from underneath.

"I'm driven to destroy!" And Shantotto cast a rainbow-colored burst of energy.

Gabranth summoned a red orb, which went into his hands. "Know this pain!" He yelled as he blasted it. He punched three times, then summoned a multitude of swords, which stabbed Kefka all over. "Take your last breath." A huge vortex appeared above Gabranth. "Surrender now to oblivion!" And he separated his swords and posed.

"Here comes the finale!" Kuja cried out, firing holy spells and Ultima, his back turned away from Kefka.

Yuna fanned her hair, then turned, moving her staff behind her. "I will cast them away." And an explosion appeared behind her.

"Eternal slumber." Ultimecia muttered, unfreezing time behind her and hitting Kefka with the arrows.

"This is the end!" Firion's weapons all went onto his bow and he fired them all at Kefka. At the same time, Cecil transformed back into his Paladin form and cut twice, forming a cross. Also at the same time, Ultimecia made an explosion, laughing evilly.

"Inconceivable." Kefka muttered as he was defeated. He panted, looking up at the warriors. They were all glaring at him, anger in their eyes. "Now, now," Kefka held his arms up, "Let's not get all mad. I'm sure that-"Kefka!" Terra pointed out. "You're disappearing!"

True enough, Kefka was slowly fading into a black portal. "No! No! I refuse to go into the Void!" Everyone looked at Exdeath, who arms were held out.

"No! I am your king! You will bow down to me! You will all bow down to me! No! Nooooooooooo!" And he was gone.

And the storm clouds faded, the sky growing blue again. The scepter, the sword, and the crown all fell to the ocean.

"We, we did it." Bartz realized, looking around.

"Yeah," Zidane agreed. "We really did." And everyone cheered in celebration of their victory.

"Firion!" Cecil called out, running over to him.

"Cecil." Firion smiled as the white-haired youth ran to embrace him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Firion whispered in Cecil's ear.

"Very much." Cecil told him, smiling. And they kissed each other, a full and passionate kiss.

_End. If you have an questions about anything I did in this chapter, please tell me. If you have any questions about warriors in general, also let me know._

_Sorry it was so long! And happy new year!_


End file.
